Our Home
by nsfwlamb
Summary: "At some point the two would become Rhodonite, but that time wasn't now. Instead life seemed bland, stressful, and full of certainty..." Pearl has been fantasizing about encounters with Ruby, but when Ruby finds out those encounters become reality.
1. Introduction

At time of posting this I actually have 12,000 words written, but I'm not posting all at once. It's not done yet, but **comments** greatly encourage me to keep typing it to the end!

 **warnings &themes:** _oral, fingering, alien genitalia, tentadicks, rhodonite's ruby/pearl, non-canon background jasper/ruby, peridot/ruby, and other rubies, risky sex, oviposition, gem egg hell, jealousy sex, AU, headcanons,_

* * *

At some point the two would become Rhodonite, but that time wasn't now. Instead life seemed bland, stressful, and full of certainty. What Ruby wouldn't give to ask a Sapphire the future; surely she would say Ruby would be re-assigned to someone nicer. Pearl on the other hand preferred not to know her future for she was sure it would always remain the same anyhow.

Life under Morganite was a typical one for a Pearl and a Ruby. High class gems gathered as many little servants as they could as a show of power. They were show offs.

As low class gems such as a Pearl and a Ruby, their day to day activities consisted of but were not limited to: looking pretty, holding things, guarding valuables, cleaning quarters, complimenting their owner, and piloting ships. Of course Pearl and Ruby assignments were different. A Pearl could brush her owners hair, but could not pilot a ship. Likewise a Ruby could guard a chest, but could not tidy a cluttered desk. As such, Rubies and Pearls did not often work together. Their interactions were reserved for when they followed Morganite around or when they were off duty.

At the moment they were waiting on her outside of a closed door. Morganite was doing business with an especially fancy type of pink Sapphire, and thus had gone into her office to talk. On the outside of the door Morganite's loyal Pearl and Ruby stood to the right. To the left were three Pearls, which were all owned by the Sapphire, and there were many more through the expansive house. They had been standing there for over fifteen minutes.

"So, Pearl," said the first Pearl to the left. "how many servants does your Morganite have at her house?"

Pearl could tell this other Pearl was being a snob. She moved some pink hair out of her eyes and looked nervous. "We.. we have a few,"

The three Pearls giggled, exchanging glances.

Ruby glared at the giggling Pearls. Even among low class gems class was important- it was all they'd known. They had so little to be proud of, what else was there to be proud of other than being under a rich gem?

The nervous Pearl blushed and looked down at the Ruby a moment, sharing a look of annoyance. She rose her head back and said "Well how- how many do _you_ have,"

The gigging stopped a moment before returning. The three were trying not to be too loud so as not to disturb their owner inside. Finally the second Pearl said "Seven Pearls, three Jaspers, an Amethyst, and eleven Rubies... you know, to man the ships,"

Sapphires certainly _were_ very high class. The Pearl to the right became embarrassed and turned her head back to look straight ahead, trying to ignore them. That only made them laugh harder.

Ruby finally clenched her fist and stepped out of line. "You.. you dumb Pearls are always gossiping, why don't you do your _jobs,_ before I _make_ you," she growled quietly, pointing at the three Pearls across from her. The Pearl beside her looked down, giving her a small sad smile of thanks.

The Pearls quieted back down and were giving the Ruby a sour look. Rubies were hardly a step above them, being better in only the fact that they were fighters and pilots. Most Pearls disliked them.

Suddenly the door opened, causing Ruby to clasp a hand over her mouth and step back. Luckily the door shielded her from being seen out of line. She regained her composure and placed her hands at her sides. Everyone was at attention.

"I will be happy you hear from you shortly then!" said the Morganite, bowing slightly.

The Sapphire shook hands with her. She smiled back. "Yes, you can expect that. Please, allow me to personally escort you down to the door," she clapped. "Pearls, return to your normal posts,"

Morganite upturned her palm and gestured for her two servants to follow behind. They took their spots a few steps back from the Morganite's heal, with one of Sapphire's Pearls ahead of them and Ruby in the middle.

Sapphire's Pearl had the door open before anyone could ask. She bowed low.

"You will have a lovely trip home," Sapphire said as Morganite gave one last goodbye and bowed.

Ruby and Pearl followed after but were stopped by the Sapphire. "Wait," after a long, incredulous stare at the two that freaked Ruby out, she shook her head. "No, no... I'm not going to deal with... _that_ ," she shuttered. "leave now," she shooed them.

Wondering why that happened and somewhat worried about her future, Ruby skittered ahead to catch up to Morganite. Pearl followed quickly behind, glancing back at the frowning Sapphire. She must have seen something. Yes- she was going to die. That must be it. Pearl shook.


	2. Secrets

Morganite's house was fairly big, though it wasn't the biggest house a gem could receive. She had earned the privacy of a home by being in service to her Diamond, which had also earned her the Pearl. Over time and by fulfilling other small tasks and feats, as well as with a show of wealth, she collected exactly five Rubies, one flawed Jasper, and one young Peridot. Her home had a rest chamber, one comfortable bath, one large recreational room and study, and two servant quarters. This was an average home for a Morganite.

"Pearl, I would like to bathe," Morganite said with exhaustion. "take a Ruby and have some fresh water heated,"

Pearl curtsied and motioned for the Ruby that was with her to follow. There was no need to get another Ruby from their quarters when one was already present. Morganite went to her room while Pearl and Ruby went to the bath.

The room was dimly lit, and an oval shaped dent in the middle of the floor served for the bath. It was big enough for three whole Topazes to fit into, and was otherwise empty.

Pearl placed her hand onto a symbol on the wall and a light screen appeared. She carefully tapped what she wanted and the bath begun to fill with cool water from a sparkling faucet. As the water slowly rose she sat at the edge, looking over at the liquid. It was rushing and waving and curving too much to see her unadulterated reflection. Instead she saw her face warped and ragged. She knew her skin was pale pink, and that her hair was wavy and near white, like a dusty rose. It stopped exactly at her shoulders, and here and there a curl sprung free that she would have to brush down with her fingers. She was clad in a standard leotard, slippers, and an extravagant transparent frill around her shoulders.

Ruby suddenly sat next to her. "What do you think Sapphire meant," she asked, brows furrowed.

Pearl was surprised at the question, and flinched. "I don't know," she lied. In reality, she expected the worst.

Ruby bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. She had always assumed that when she spoke to a Sapphire it would be nothing but good news. But Sapphire had sounded upset and... disgusted? She combed her thick digits through her afro and looked down at the tub. It was almost half way full. She stood up and leaped into the water with a splash, causing Pearl to guffaw. Water had gotten all over her!

"Wh-what are you doing," she cried, scooting away from the edge.

Ruby's head popped to the surface and she laughed, which was a pleasant and welcome sound. She splashed at Pearl a bit, causing her to shriek.

"Morganite will get mad if she sees us all wet! She'll make us run another bath,"

Ruby shrugged. "She won't find out, I can just evaporate the water off of me,"

Pearl scowled. "I can't d-do that,"

Ruby's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah, oops,"

The little red gem swam to the stairs and got out, letting the water drip. "I just uh, wanted to pre-heat it a little," she laughed.

Pearl sighed, letting her body relax again. Ruby's clothes clung to her body, the water outlining the curve of her breasts and stomach and thighs. Her exposed gemstone glistened in the middle of the open spot of Ruby's shirt. Pearl didn't mean to stare, but she did.

This Ruby wore a shirt with a diamond shape cut for her gem. The shirt split into two colors close to the insignia. She wore the standard shorts and boots of a Ruby, as well.

Ruby stretched her arms up, causing the bottom of her tummy to peek out a little before her arms returned and she evaporated the water off. Pearl looked down and found herself feeling embarrassed, her cheeks turning dark.

"Heh," laughed Ruby. "like what ya see?"

"Yes," she said quietly before tensing, her head turning back. "I-I-I mean, it's nice to watch someone having fun?"

Ruby was dumbfound, with a questioning expression. She thought for a moment before shrugging. Rubies tended to be a little ditsy. "If ya say so," she concluded.

"Oh l-look," stuttered Pearl. "the tub is full,"

The water had stopped running. Pearl scooted back to the edge and placed a slender finger into the liquid, finding it lukewarm from when Ruby leaped in.

"Welp," Ruby cracked her fingers. "better get this over with before Morganite really _does_ get mad,"

On her knees, Ruby stuck her arm into the bath and quickly heated it up. Bubbles began to form where her flesh met the water, boiling. Once she was certain it was sufficient, Ruby and Pearl got back to their feet and went to inform Morganite.

"Finally," said an annoyed Morganite, who had been waiting calmly in her room. She shooed Ruby to her quarters and took Pearl with her to the bath.

"What a trip," Morganite complained as she phased her clothes away and slowly descended the stairs to the water. "Sapphires have such an advantage with their sight,"

Pearl stood beside the railing of the stairs. She knew Morganite wasn't really talking to her. Being a kind of Baryl, Morganites were smooth talkers and manipulators. A Morganite was to an Aquamarine what a Jasper was to an Amethyst. They tended to be shades of pink or sand, were about the size of a Pearl or smaller, and preferred to pull strings behind closed doors rather than get personal like an Aquamarine. But, like Aquamarines, Morganites were full of themselves and liked making sure other gems knew it. Sometimes Morganite just talked to talk, but if Pearl or Ruby or Peridot responded she was always quick to shut them down. She wasn't _talking_ to _them,_ she would say.

Pearl was used to seeing Morganite naked. Morganite was very comfortable with nakedness, and sometimes even seemed to flaunt it when she was in the bath. She would make the bath long, and then when she ascended the stairs she would sit nude and make Pearl fix her hair, or dry her off, or check for skin imperfections. Sometimes Pearl thought Morganite did it just to make Pearl feel insignificant in comparison.

Morganite leaned on the edge of the bath, eyes closed and the tops of her breasts barely poking above the water. Steam filled the room and she seemed relaxed. "If I could see the future," she said. "I would lead competitors to their doom by steering them towards their bad choices,"

Pearl sighed.

At the other end of the manor Ruby was just entering her shared quarters. All the other Rubies plus the Jasper shared their quarters with one another. The room was mostly cubical and empty, with five cubbies in total. Instead of housing Jasper with Pearl and Peridot at the other end of the house, Morganite wanted all her rough gems in one room and her more technical ones in the other. Thus, Ruby's quarters did not have enough cubbies. Instead one of the Rubies found herself sharing a rest space with the Jasper.

"Back from your trip," said a Ruby with a gem on her ankle with excitement. She was new.

"Mmmmhm," said Ruby. "and if Morganite keeps picking me to go out with her, maybe soon she'll let me be the pilot for her off world trips too," she smirked.

Another Ruby, whose gem resided on her neck, crossed her arms and grumbled. "Yeah right, that's uh- my job,"

"Oh yeah, wanna fight for it?" Ruby asked, taking a wider stance.

"Tch, you wouldn't win," said the neck Ruby.

Suddenly a pang of annoyance was heard, as Jasper had just come into the room. They were blocking the door. "Oh quit it," she said, picking up the neck Ruby and toting her away to a cubbyhole.

Jasper was the main guard of the home, with Ruby pairs being guards where otherwise other Jaspers or Amethysts would be. This Jasper was somewhat thinner than usually, though not so thin as a Pearl. Even if she was still very tall and bulky she was seen as "imperfect." Morganite was too vain to admit it, but she had been given the Jasper simply so they could get rid of her. Jasper wasn't off color, nor was she over cooked, but she was still a little "wrong" for the likes of other more high class gems.

The neck Ruby didn't fight being carried, instead settling on giving Jasper a hard glare of disapproval. In response Jasper softened her face and smiled coyly. She cozied into their shared cubby, and continued snuggling Ruby in her arms. After some attempts at wiggling away, the Ruby sighed and let herself just be used as a stuffed animal.

The Ruby with the stomach gem shook her head in good nature and wandered to her own cubbyhole. She started to get comfortable when the house Peridot poked her head into their quarters. She pointed at the Ruby. "Ruby, you are needed at the study,"

"Oh," Ruby said with dread. She went to follow Peridot down the hall. She couldn't help being nervous, especially after what happened with Sapphire.

Upon reaching the study Peridot absently and quietly went back to the part of the expansive room meant for recreation. She began to fiddle with some gadget.

"Over here Ruby," said Morganite. She was standing in the right part of the room in front of a long mirror. Pearl, who was behind her, was brushing Morganite's hair gently.

Ruby went and took her place behind and to the side of Morganite. She did her best not to make eye contact. "Yes my Morganite, you called for me,"

She looked down at her in the mirror, and was keeping up a stern face. "How long have I had you, three cycles, four? It doesn't really matter," she laughed coldly. "you are... quieter than the other dumb little Rubies. I admire that,"

Ruby grimaced. She knew she should be thankful, but she knew it was meant to hurt her. She stole a short glance at Pearl, who was busy with getting a tangle out of Morganite's straight white hair. She had hair pins in her mouth.

"And don't think I didn't notice your good behavior today at Sapphire's manor," Morganite paused, admiring herself. "Pearl, that is far too much brushing. Just fix it already,"

Pearl bowed her head slightly in a panic. She looked around quickly, before settling on Ruby. Without thinking she handed her the brush and removed the pins from her mouth to begin. Ruby held the brush delicately and with confusion, but snapped back to attention when Morganite continued.

"And with our new Ruby I now have more guards for rotating shifts. You are one of the older Rubies, and as a proper gem I must at the very least reward my gems where it is due," she gave a small smile.

Ruby suddenly grinned, lowering her head. "Thank you!"

Morganite lifted a hand dismissively. "Oh, please," she rolled her eyes. "do not get sentimental. Ruby, my place on Homeworld is important to me. You are a loyal gem. I have decided to remove you from following me on my trips, and instead task you with heading guard duty while I am away. From hence forth the new Ruby will follow me," she gave a mean chuckle "she needs more field experience anyhow,"

Ruby's smile had mostly gone away. Staying at home? That was so boring! She had no choice in the matter and tried to hide her disappointment. Even though following Morganite on trips wasn't totally exciting, neither was being home all the time. She didn't even want to ask if she'd be bossing Jasper around. She knew all she'd get in response is a sneer and a reminder that Rubies are still very much below Jaspers.

Pearl was almost done putting Morganite's hair into a tight little bun when Morganite looked annoyed and gestured for Ruby to go away.

Finally Ruby slinked off. She walked slowly down the halls, dragging her feet. That was supposed to be like a promotion, but instead it felt like she was being restricted. She would just have to find ways to have fun while Morganite was away.

When she finally returned to the shared quarters she was far too down to engage in any typical Ruby banter. One of the others asked her what happened, but she just waved her hand and sighed dramatically.

Ruby walked into her cubby and sat down, slumping against the back of the wall. She groaned and fiddled with the brush in her hands. Perhaps there was something she could do to make Morganite see her as someone she wanted to go out on business trips with- Ruby really wanted to try flying a ship. She absentmindedly messed with the bristles of the brush, deep in thought.

Ruby started. She still had the brush! That was Morganite's favorite brush, which was usually held inside Pearl's gem. Instead it had Ruby's grubby hands all over it. She leaped up and fast walked out the room, prompting two Rubies to call after her wondering why she was in such a hurry.

As she moved down the corridor she slowed and came to a tip toe. She wanted to give Pearl the brush without Morganite knowing, or else she feared she would be accused of stealing. Ruby stood against the wall beside the open door to the study. It sounded quiet other than gentle buzzing and clicking from where Peridot worked on Morganite's electronics. Ruby peeked around- Morganite was at her desk, typing something on a screen. There was no Pearl with her.

Ruby hid herself once more, pressed hard against the wall. The next best place to check would be her quarters, which were on the other end of the house.

With all the dexterity and swiftness of a master thief, Ruby carefully rolled across the floor to pass the door. Morganite did not scream for her, so she hadn't noticed. Ruby stood and made her way to Pearl's quarters.

When Ruby reached the room she noticed the door was closed. Servant quarters were not usually allowed to be closed, which made the sight very curious. Ruby clutched the brush tightly. She moved closer to the door and moved a hand to put onto the panel, but before she could order the door open she heard... _something._

" _Haa... Ruby.."_

Ruby's eyes widened and her face grew hot. That was unmistakably Pearl. She was behind the door, alone in her quarters, and was saying Ruby's name sensually. Ruby looked around nervously, sweating. Two Rubies were currently supposed to be on guard duty at the main door- was it possible Pearl and a Ruby were- surly not! She stood and listened.

On the other side of the door Pearl sat comfortably in her cubby, knowing that Peridot would not be coming in for some time. Still, out of fear her clothes remained on. Instead she had a hand shoved in her leotard. If anyone caught her she would probably poof instantly from embarrassment.

"Ruby, I- I didn't know you felt _that_ way," she whispered to herself, her eyes closed.

There was a small projection appearing from the round gem on her chest. She couldn't help it- she was feeling strong and unspeakable emotions. This was not the only time Pearl had done this. On several occasions within the last several months she had touched herself to keep herself calm.

The projection showed her an image of Ruby. Specifically, the Ruby with a gem on her stomach. Pearl opened her eyes and gazed dreamily at the projection. It showed her Ruby as she was hours ago; soaking wet from jumping into the bath. She could see in detail the way the wet clothes gave her a look at the body under it. Only now it was Pearl who was wet.

"Ruby, ruby," she repeated to herself as she quickly rubbed at her slick folds.

 _Knock knock._

Pearl jumped and the projection was gone. If she had a heart she would have had a heart attack just then. "Uh- uh, hold on!"

She stood up as quickly as possible, running on adrenaline. When she opened the door she found herself looking down at a very tense Ruby. And, as if the universe was trying to torture her, it was the Ruby she was just masturbating to.

Ruby was faking a big smile and sweating profusely. She was very agitated and Pearl was anxious. Had she heard anything? When their eyes met Ruby could tell that Pearl wasn't her usual self.

"Y-you left this comb... I mean- brush! And uhhhh," Ruby was looking down. "is there... someone else in there?"

Pearl took the brush gingerly. Her face was completely flush and she seemed a little out of breath. She was surprised by the question, but shook her head no. "No, there's no one else,"

Ruby glanced up for a second then back down, hands behind her back. She had delivered the brush but she wasn't leaving. After a few awkward seconds of silence she said "I just though I heard... never mind,"

Pearl dropped the brush from shock. Ruby _had_ heard. Before she could gasp and lean down to get it, Ruby was scrambling to swipe it up. She lifted her arms all the way up with the brush presented in her hands like some precious object.

Pearl's face automatically softened as she once again took the brush from Ruby with all the sweetness of someone lifting a newborn kitten. She let her hand linger a moment, her finger tips just barely touching Ruby's wrist. It seemed for a moment she just couldn't look away. Ruby had her head down like she wasn't worthy, and Pearl found it endearing.

The brush was placed into Pearl's gem with a show of white light. Ruby still wasn't leaving. The little gem twisted her foot into the floor and titled her head a little, still avoiding eye contact.

Finally Pearl asked with uncertainty "Do you... want to maybe.. come in?"


	3. Smell of Desperation

Pearl and Peridot's quarters were a little less minimal. Like Ruby's quarters the room was a simple cube with five cubbies in the wall across from the door. But instead of having nothing inside, there was one tiny table with two stools at either end. The furniture was attached to the floor and could not be moved. Ruby stood awkwardly in the door way. She fidgeted.

Pearl had sat down at the little table and nodded for Ruby to continue on in. She kept her legs shut tight and clasped her hands in her lap.

Once sitting, Ruby didn't quite know what to say. This wasn't really what she had expected to happen. Her face flushed a deep red. "Are you- are you in trouble?" she mumbled.

Pearl kept her head turned away. Her brows rose and she shook her head, not understanding. "No, why w-would I be,"

Ruby huffed and rubbed her arm. "Like, uhhh, did you swipe a communicator," she whispered, leaning forward. She stole a quick look at the open door and leaned forward more. "were you talking to a Ruby to _plan_ an _escape_ ,"

Pearl was looking at her incredulously. She suddenly gave a nervous laugh and waved a spindly hand. "No! No that's- I wouldn't dare!" she stiffened. "I am a loyal Pearl," she lied. Pearl didn't know that denying the accusation would likely put her on a path towards Ruby figuring out the real situation.

Ruby leaned back on the stool again, relaxing a little bit. She looked concerned. "You can tell me, I won't tattle,"

Pearl shook her head again, smiling. "You can wipe the idea from your mind,"

"Oh," Ruby said, looking down with confusion. "then who were you talking to? I don't mean to be so nosy but I thought I heard you say... um, something kinda like _'Ruby I didn't know you felt like this,'_ "

Suddenly it seemed Pearl clammed up. She tightened her lips and her cheeks brightened with a dark pink- almost matching her hair.

"Pearl are you okay?"

Pearl nearly swooned right there. No one asked Pearls how they were- no one told a Pearl they would keep their escape attempts a secret. This Ruby was so wonderful. She was always so concerned with others. Pearl looked down at her hands, and continued ignoring the throbbing between her legs. She hadn't gotten off and having Ruby in front of her saying sweet things wasn't helping.

Pearl sighed. "It's just," she said in a low voice "I... so do _admire_ Rubies," she tried.

Ruby's eyes widened. She felt the smallest amount of pride welling up in her stone. "Ohhh," she drawled. "why? There are so many of us, and we're so loud,"

Pearl shrugged. "You're just so- _they're_ all so-" her eyes moved to trail over Ruby's strong arms. "powerful,"

Ruby lifted a hand to her mouth and snickered. Jaspers were much much stronger than Rubies! But still, she couldn't help but allow her ego to be stroked. The hand at her mouth moved to twirl a curly lock. "Pearls ain't too bad either I guess,"

Pearl smiled and gave Ruby a sincere look of affection. In return Ruby almost set the chair on fire. She yelled and popped up to pat the bottom of the seat. It stopped smoking as Pearl laughed.

Embarrassed and feeling relief that she caught herself heating up before she actually set something aflame, Ruby leaned over the short stool and let out a big breath. Her bottom was raised at about the same level as her shoulders- her arms dangling over the stool. Pearl could see the faint definition of her shoulders and the curve of her square rump. She fanned herself and tried to clench her legs together tighter. The intense desire to come kept getting worse.

Pearl was far too shy a gem to directly say anything and Ruby, despite being smarter than usual Rubies, was still easy to miss details. Even so, when Ruby stood back up and turned towards Pearl she was certainly smart enough to notice the face Pearl was making. As soon as Ruby had straightened her back Pearl had averted her eyes. She didn't want to be caught staring again. Pearl was biting her lip with her brows furrowed, and was still lightly fanning her face.

Ruby thought a moment, watching Pearl closely and with awe. She wasn't kidding when she said she admired Rubies. Ruby had never seen her act like _that_ before. She got an idea.

"So uhh," she began, taking a few steps closer. "what else do you admire about us Rubies,"

Pearl clasped her hand back in her lap. She looked down at Ruby and was trying not to shake with nervousness. "Wellll," she drawled slowly, as if she were biding her time. She glanced quickly down at Ruby's exposed calves and her thighs hidden by tight shorts. "Rubies do also tend to have well toned legs," she said with a wobble in her voice. They weren't all muscle either. Ruby's had thick, soft thighs. Strong. Squishable.

Ruby took another step, and looked down at her legs. She slid a hand tenderly over her hip to her thigh as if she herself was also admiring the build of a Ruby. "True, is that all? We're strong?"

Pearl looked around like she was hoping to find another gem to help her out of this situation. No one was there. She shrugged with a flip of her palms before they returned to the clasped position. "I-I-I gueeess Ruby's also have _cute_ little fingers," she tried. "they're short and stubby,"

She realized Ruby was standing right in front of her now. Ruby lifted her hand up, her palm facing Pearl.

Pearl blinked, grimacing. "What do you.."

"Put your hand up to mine," chimed Ruby.

Pearl did as she was asked. Her slender hand rested against Ruby's larger one. Ruby could feel and see the little hand shake. She smiled a big smile. "Your hand is so tiny," she squeaked.

Pearl removed her hand and nodded quickly, looking down. Ruby in return giggled, and found herself bringing her palm to her face. She subconsciously sniffed it, expecting the fragrance of the shampoos Pearl used on Morganite earlier. It did not smell like shampoo. Ruby stared at her hand, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Oh," Ruby said quietly. "you smell good,"

Pearl, without thinking, had placed the hand she had had in her leotard against Ruby's palm. Her hand absolutely smelled of sex and her weak musk. Ruby had sniffed it. Pearl wanted to die.

Ruby inhaled again, causing Pearl to look at her from the corner of her eye. She was expecting horror. Instead Ruby seemed relaxed and was actively enjoying the scent of her desperation. Suddenly Ruby snapped to attention, a look of shock on her face. She pointed at Pearl.

"Oh my Diamond!" she cried. "You were- that's what you were doing, _wasn't it_!"

Pearl crossed her arms and wiggled uncomfortably in her seat. "Wh-what," she feigned innocence.

"You were, ya know," Ruby awkwardly formed a loop with her fingers and stuck another finger inside. "and you were- _ohhhhhh,_ " she started lowering her voice and ducking her head a bit. "I heard you say the name of a _Ruby,_ "

Pearl shook her head and was too scared to know what to say. Rubies talked a lot. She was sure that this was going to be spread around faster than an Aquamarine could make a gem cry.

Ruby suddenly crossed her arms, leaning in a little. "Pearl, you were doing _that_ to yourself over a _Ruby,_ " she placed a hand on her cheek and looked away, smiling. "A Pearl.. liking a Ruby," giggle "you know I can't prove it but we're all pretty sure that Jasper and Ruby are also.. ya know, like... _ya know,_ when no one is around,"

Pearl placed a hand to her mouth and said raspily under it. "That's lewd,"

"Yeah," Ruby replied back, suddenly giving her hand another sniff. "and you just... smell so nice," she found her eyes flicking down to between Pearl's thighs. She was squeezing them so hard together that Ruby thought she'd pop. "oh," she said with some realization. "I interrupted you,"

Pearl bit her lip and placed the hand that wasn't covering her mouth over what little her thighs didn't conceal. She was refusing to look at Ruby. "I don't really know what you're talking about," she said with a shaking voice, pitch high.

Ruby put a hand gingerly onto Pearl's knee. She was just barely touching her. Pearl froze.

Ruby was looking up at her with big sad eyes. "Should I leave?" she asked.

After a slight hesitation Pearl gave a little "No," under her breath.

Ruby didn't move any further. She was staring at Pearl and nearly drooling at this point. After a few seconds of nothing but silence Pearl turned her head slightly to peer at the quiet little thing. The look of astonishment and want on Ruby's face almost made her turn to mush. Pearl wanted her so bad. She took the hand away from her mouth and placed it on top of Ruby's, which prompted Ruby to start sliding it towards the center.

"Oh, Ruby," Pearl fretted breathlessly. "th-the door is open,"

Ruby perked up. "Right," she said.

She skittered to the open door, looked out into the hall, then had it closed. She was right back in front of Pearl within seconds. Pearl had relaxed somewhat; she was no longer holding her legs together so tightly. Ruby put her hand back where it was upon her middle thigh.

"Is this... okay?"

Pearl just gave a single nod, looking away and at the floor.

Ruby let her hand continue to wander up- up- up. She rubbed her leg with her thumb. The sweet motion caused Pearl to relax a little more. Ruby stepped closer, her body leaning against Pearl's legs and nudging her them apart a bit further with hand upon the other thigh. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, then put her head into Pearl's lap chastely.

Without Ruby's eyes on her Pearl felt inclined to look. This Ruby was so sweet and gentle. The intense strength of Rubies and their typical roughness seemed to subside in her. Ruby still wasn't aware that no, Pearl did not want any Ruby, she just wanted _her_. Oh, she definitely wanted her.

Pearl stroked Ruby's back, her dainty fingers just gracing the soft fabric. Ruby shuttered. "What are you going to do," asked Pearl.

Ruby nuzzled Pearl's lap. "What do you want me to do,"

Pearl was caught off guard. She had to tell her what she wanted done to her? The idea was so dirty! Instead of speaking she tried spreading her legs a little further, as if that would get her thoughts across.

Ruby nuzzled her lap a little more, her arm shifting. She straightened back up and slowly moved her palm to the source of the smell and heat. She was trying to give Pearl time to change her mind, but not a peep came out of her mouth.

When Ruby began rubbing rough circles with the blunt of her palm Pearl started squirming. She shut her eyes tightly and opened her mouth, releasing soft sighs. Ruby watched her face and wanted nothing more than to pounce and knock her off the chair. She could pin Pearl's arms above her by the wrists and furiously kiss her, and when Pearl had had enough Ruby could lower her self and-

"Ruby," whispered Pearl. "I need more,"

Pearl stood up on wobbly legs, reminding Ruby of just how short she was in comparison. Ruby was an inch or two below crotch height. Suddenly in a flash of light Pearl removed all her clothes except the transparent frill around her neck shoulders. Ruby stiffened and stared at her, sweating. _'Aw gee,'_ she thought, _'I'm going to be shattered,"_

Pearl's fists lingered close to her chest, blocking her breasts from sight. "Please don't leave," she said sadly.

Ruby stammered "I-I won't!" she gave a big silly grin. "I don't think I can," Ruby admitted.

Pearl replied with a small smile and sat back down on the stool, moving her hands to her legs so Ruby could see her breasts. Like with most Pearls she had relativity small and perky breasts.

Ruby licked her lips and took Pearl's knees to gently try and move them apart. Pearl complied easily and with much embarrassment. She had a fair amount of hair that was the same shade of dusty pink the hair upon her head had. Some of the strands curled up and were a bit longer. So cute.

With the heat ever rising in her chest, Ruby spread the lips apart without much thought. Her folds were thin and a deep red from her arousal. They crinkled and bunched like the edges of a flower petal, or like the outline of lace. Lubricant was thick and stringy on the skin, and a small amount of it had pooled on the stool already. Pearl was breathing quickly.

Ruby would have stooped to lick her if she hadn't wanted to watch Pearl's face. She turned her hand around and dipped her middle finger into the wet folds, sliding it down then back up and out. Her finger was absolutely coated with slime. The finger rubbed against her pointer finger, sufficiently sharing the slime to lubricate both finger tips before they found their place against the clit.

One of Pearl's hands went back to her mouth and kept it covered. She refused to look at Ruby's face but she was watching herself get jerked off. The flush that had been on her cheeks had quickly spread down through her jaw and neck. This was really, really hot. Ruby couldn't deny that she knew a thing or two about sex and masturbation. While she had never actually had sex with another gem, she had most certainly gotten herself off a few times when she'd be alone on guard duty.

Whenever Ruby fantasized she never really fantasized about _this_. Her thoughts usually wandered, and they were frequently filled to the brim with Ruby being on top of someone. Gem types would range from Jaspers, Amethysts, other Rubies, once Morganite, and naturally Pearls. A few times Ruby may or may not have imagined the Pearl in front of her. She was a cute Pearl; shy and kind.

Pearl was breathing much heavier now. She had her other hand on Ruby's shoulder and was squeezing it firmly. Ruby removed herself from her thoughts just in time to hear Pearl calling to her breathily.

"Ruby, Ruby," Pearl said quickly. "I-I'm going to-"

Pearl leaned over slightly, her other hand taking Ruby's other shoulder as they gripped hard. She gasped and let out a tiny sound of pleasure as Ruby kept rubbing furiously at her throbbing clit. Soon she was catching her breath and whispered for Ruby to stop.

Ruby watched her, her own sex tingling and wet now. Pearl titled her head back with her eyes closed, her whole body relaxed. She still had her hands on Ruby's shoulders but she was no longer gripping her. Ruby in turn rested her hands on Pearl's thighs. Pearl had came really fast, it hadn't taken her more than three or four minutes. She must have been pretty into it.

Finally Pearl looked down at Ruby. She gently petted and played with the thick locks on Ruby's head. Her face remained flushed, her breath taken away. Her body felt totally relaxed and content, though Ruby was still very much in need.

Ruby really _really_ wanted to fuck her. She was so beautiful. Being too nervous to ask Pearl if she could have a go at her, Ruby found herself absently pawing at her own crotch through her shorts. Luckily the dark color of the fabric kept Pearl from noticing the wet spot forming.

Pearl gave a gentle and pleased smile. It hadn't completely occurred to her that she would turn Ruby on, she had been feeling too selfish to think of much else than the need to come. Her eyes flickered down then back up to Ruby's face. Ruby wasn't looking at her.

"Do you... need any help?" Pearl asked quietly.

Ruby's hand stopped and she blinked up at Pearl bashfully. Instead of speak she gave a tiny nod. After a second of hesitation and not knowing what to do, Ruby settled for sitting on the floor.

Pearl joined her, still naked. The floor was cold on her bottom and sent chills up her back and made her nipples harden. Ruby swallowed hard. Before Pearl could act, Ruby reached a shaky arm out towards Pearl's stomach. In response Pearl took the hand tenderly and guided the palm to her skin, and promptly received a smile of joy from the little red gem.

The hand smoothed across the skin; it moved over her little tummy roll, up to the ribs, down to the pelvis. Pearls were much bonier than Rubies, so her body was interesting to study. Wherever her skin touched Pearl's it warmed, and she kept causing Pearl to shutter. Eventually Pearl gave a reserved giggle and batted Ruby's hand away.

Ruby was so mesmerized by Pearl that she hardly heard her asking her what she should do next.

"Oh," Ruby said, shaking her head. She looked down at her crotch, finding her shorts slowly feeling tight. The intense desire to fuck Pearl was causing her tentacle to poke out and against her shorts. She didn't want to scare Pearl away and began to fidget, pushing her legs together a little. Perhaps Pearl only expected to rub at her clit?

Pearl giggled at shy Ruby, but sobered quickly. "Ruby, I-I'm sorry, you're unc-uncomfortable,"

Ruby shook her head again and displayed her palms. "No I-!" she crossed her arms and looked down. "You're just so _pretty_ , and I want- my body wants," she stopped and tensed.

Pearl, whose flush has recessed a bit, brightened again. "You really think I'm that pretty?" she asked.

Ruby nodded. "The prettiest,"

In her awe Ruby had let her body relax again, showing off the bulge against her shorts. Pearl smirked and politely averted her eyes, pointing. Ruby squeaked and hid the bulge behind her legs again. Her dick was fully erect at this point, but Pearl didn't seem to be grossed out or scared.

Pearl gestured at the hidden bulge. "Didn't you um... want help?" she tightened her lips.

Ruby nodded again. "If you're okay," she worried.

After a moment of gathering courage and after a reassuring smile from Pearl, Ruby finally put down her legs. She had had all the bravery on Homeworld when it came to rubbing Pearl off, but here she was shy about her own dick. She didn't always use her tentacle, but sometimes she just got the urge to penetrate- Ruby would make a wonderful top if she could get over her first time jitters.

Pearl scooted a little closer and put her dainty hand over the little bulge. Ruby was already biting her lip and sweating. She was spending most of her energy on not melting the floor, but Pearl didn't need to know that. Pearl carefully and slowly rubbed over the cloth, getting a little hiss from Ruby. She was really sensitive.

After a few seconds Pearl spoke. "Do you want to ta-take the shorts off?"

Ruby desperately removed them as soon as Pearl's words were out her mouth. She sat with her bare bottom on the floor but her top still on. She also removed her boots, as that was more comfortable. Her tentacle was thick, bright red, and was already leaking pre-cum. It was about average size for a Ruby, and would be more than enough for a horny Pearl. Ruby began imagining what it would feel like inside Pearl, her dick twitching. She felt guilty, but as soon as Pearl firmly grasped the sticky tentacle that guilt ebbed away.

Her nimble fingers stroked the chubby dick, its natural slime lubricating it as she pumped. Ruby was leaning back on her hands and occasionally letting out tiny whimpers.

"That's good," she whispered. "ohhh that's so _good_ Pearl,"

Pearl felt pride well up inside her, which wasn't something that happened often. She sped up her hand and received a quiet sigh as payment. Pearl suddenly felt the urge to take Ruby into her mouth- she wanted to claim her. So she did.

With her hot wet mouth around Ruby's pulsating cock Ruby stood no chance. She gasped in surprise when she felt her bobbing her head; all she had expected was a hand job. Instead Pearl was now propped on her elbows between Ruby's legs and sucking her like she had practice- which she hadn't.

Ruby whined and placed a palm on Pearl's head gently, the breath leaving her body. "Wa-wait- Pearl don't, I'll come in your- AH!" she jerked her hips up.

Pearl closed her eyes tightly and stopped bobbing, her lips giving slack as Ruby gagged her. She pulled her head away and smacked her lips after swallowing. A bit of come dribbled down her chin, which she wiped away when she sat back up.

The tentacle finally started to deflate. Ruby caught her breath and stared at Pearl- Jesus Christ. Ruby didn't know Pearl was so nasty. She had stood beside her during Morganite's business trips all this time and had absolutely no idea she was capable and willing to choke down her come like that. Ruby's tentacle slowly retracted as the heat left her body. She phased her shorts and shoes back on.

"Wow," Ruby whispered.


	4. We Should Hang Out More

Hi everyone! The reason this chapter hasn't gotten up sooner is because my laptop has been having work done on it. I'm posting it now because since the people who "fixed" it actually busted it up and didn't fix the problem (but still gave it back and charged us full price) we're taking it back tomorrow. Probably just to berate them. I don't trust them with my laptop any more and they are getting a bad review! :[

* * *

Pearl finally phased her clothes back on. She was standing and straightening up her clothes, while Ruby laid down on the floor and shut her eyes. A big smile was spread across Ruby's chubby cheeks.

Pearl watched Ruby's content face for a moment before speaking. "I have a confession," she said with worry.

Ruby hummed.

"What you heard early, when I was- you know,"

Ruby sat up with interest, mouth agape and eyes innocent and wide. "Yeah?"

Pearl twisted. How did you tell someone you were jerking off to their image? She supposed the best way to go about it was to be honest. Even after giving Ruby oral she felt embarrassed and a little crumby to admit what she had done.

"Well, I was thinking about a Ruby," she began, not really elaborating much.

Ruby rose an eyebrow and laughed. "I know,"

Pearl shook her head. "I mean l-like," she stuttered. "a specific Ruby,"

Ruby nodded, waiting for more. Pearl remained quiet and looked down at her, tense. She bit her lip and gave a nod. Ruby blinked up at her. Pearl continued to stare.

"I don't get it," Ruby finally said.

Pearl titled her head and furrowed her brows. She didn't want to say it. She gestured to Ruby and shrugged. After a moment of squinting at Pearl, Ruby's face burned hot and she jumped up.

"OH,"

Pearl nodded and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry,"

Ruby was surprised and pleased and flustered greatly. Pearl had it real bad. Ruby smacked her hands to her warm red cheeks and grinned a wide grin at the nervous Pearl.

"No wonder you acted so weird," she concluded.

Pearl laughed oddly and shrugged again.

Ruby's hands went to her hips and she looked away, thinking. Suddenly she got more serious and her head whipped back to Pearl, jaw slack. Pearl had really and truly been jerking off- to the idea of Ruby? That was so wonderful and sweet and just _nasty_. Of course, Pearl was apparently also the sort of gem to swallow come without a second thought.

Ruby's chest warmed and her limbs were weak. She swooned a little, and opened her arms wide as she walked towards Pearl. Ruby promptly hugged Pearl's legs, cooing affectionately. Pearl squeaked but found herself smiling. She sighed and petted Ruby's hair lovingly. That had gone better than expected.

The sweet moment was suddenly broken when a bang crashed against the closed door. The two jumped and flung away from one another in fear.

" _Pearl,"_ growled Peridot outside the door. _"you know you're not supposed to close this!"_

Ruby and Pearl looked at one another before they sat down on the stools in hopes to look more normal. The door slid open and Peridot came stomping inside. She glared at Pearl and gave a glace at Ruby; she was clearly about to scold them. Peridot was short and almost always had a floating screen nearby. Her hair was triangular like the typical Peridot, though hers had a little curled cow lick that she had to brush back from her eyes. And, like other Peridots, she was a stickler for rules and generally preferred to stay away from others. She was basically Morganite's half-secretary half-engineer and wasn't to be crossed.

Peridot crossed her arms. "Just why was the door closed _this_ time," she pointed at Ruby with a sneer. "and why is a Ruby here?"

Pearl stared at the floor. Pearls weren't given much leeway, and talking back could get her in trouble. Instead Ruby took the fall.

"I was just... dropping something off!"

Peridot turned her attention to Ruby and looked her up and down. "Well, you don't seem to be wielding anything,"

Ruby pointed at Pearl's chest gem. "It's in there,"

Peridot's face crinkled as she considering the idea. Finally she relaxed a little, buying it. It wasn't totally a lie anyhow. "Fine," she said. "then you need to shoo now,"

Ruby leaped up and tipped her head a little, before giving Pearl a glance. Pearl was still looking down. Finally Ruby skittered to the open door frame and looked back. Peridot had begun to tap at her screen, while Pearl lifted her fingers a little in goodbye. Ruby waved before she removed herself and found herself in the hall.

* * *

A few days had passed. Morganite spent most of her hours working from home or otherwise relaxing. Pearl stayed by her side most parts of the day, save for when Morganite wanted private time. The Rubies tended to Morganite's little ship and guarded the entrance in shifts. Jasper would usually be assigned to guard the ship, but she sometimes rotated to the door. Gems did not produce dust, or leave oily finger prints, nor did they track dirt as dirt was not present on Homeworld other than the ragged world below. Naturally then Pearl never cleaned, other than to clean grime from the bathroom as the humidity caused odd things to accumulate and grow. Sometimes the ship was washed.

Pearl and Ruby had little time to speak. Pearl had not been alone for much of the past few days. Her time in her quarters were shared with Peridot, leaving Ruby to keep away. The time that they shared only seemed to consist of one occasion in which Morganite went to visit her ship as it was being washed. It was unlucky for Pearl that for once she was not ordered to assist.

The deep purple ship was scrubbed down with enthusiasm by three Rubies, while Pearl and Peridot remained at Morganite's side. The Ruby with the stomach gem had slowed down as she was soaping up the outside of the ship. Pearl had hardly gave her a glance, but the little smile and blush on her cheeks had told Ruby that she hadn't forgotten about her. Eventually Morganite decided the Rubies were doing a good job and left them to finish, Pearl and Peridot at her heels.

Finally a day had come where Morganite had business to attend to outside of her home. With her ship all nice and tidy she was having two Rubies prepare it for take off. Peridot would be attending the trip with her instead of Pearl.

As Morganite stood outside the ship Pearl tried to withhold her anxiety and excitement. She fretted that something bad would happen to keep her from speaking with Ruby again, but still excitement welled in her chest.

Morganite smiled at her servants coyly. "While we are away Jasper is in charge. She's the highest ranking after me in the household. Listen to her," she looked at the stomach Ruby "you too, head-of-the-guards," then she turned on her heel and boarded her ship.

Morganite would be flying to a galaxy warp on the other side of the planet. Then, once arriving, she would take a warp pad off planet to her assignment. She had been asked to train newly formed Morganites, Aquamarines, and Peridots, but would only be gone a week at most. It wasn't a priority assignment. Soon more experienced trainers- likely Agates- would take her place and she would go home.

Pearl bowed as she left. The three Rubies and Jasper were lined up beside her and waited till the ship was out of sight before they went back inside. Pearl stood a moment longer. The skyline was bright white; there were no clouds on Homeworld. Spires and buildings and temples stretched up into the light, glistening. Though perhaps a human may not have appreciated the beauty of Homeworld's skyline like that of an Earth sunset, to Pearl it was a welcomed sight. She sighed.

When she turned around to finally head inside she noticed Ruby peering out the door frame. When Ruby saw she had been spotted she jumped and hid behind the wall, causing Pearl to giggle to herself. Pearl walked to the door and looked around, but Ruby was gone. She frowned, disappointed. The hall way was empty as well. Ruby had seemed to run off as soon as she got caught.

Pearl went ahead and focused on her duties since she would obviously not be talking to Ruby for a while longer. She made her way to Morganite's study to straighten up Morganite's messy desk. Gems did not use paper, as trees were organic life that had so far been unique to the (supposedly) destroyed planet Earth. However, gadgets and trinkets tended to get shuffled around when she worked at the desk.

She picked up a smooth prism that had fallen and placed it back onto its flat bottom. Without Morganite around she was free to work slowly and at her leisure, which was welcome. The room was empty and quiet and she tidied up in peace.

Across the house the remaining three Rubies and Jasper were having a ball. Usually two Rubies would stand at either end of the door in case of visitors or in case defectors tried to harm Morganite. Since she was gone though, all the solider gems were hanging around the door together. Rubies were very chatty and liked to rough house and gossip much like Amethysts. Jaspers were a little more reserved and snobbish, but those weren't hard and fast rules. The house's Jasper enjoyed talking and playing with the little Rubies.

When Morganite left she had taken with her the newest Ruby with an ankle gem, and a Ruby that Ruby liked to tussle with and who had a neck gem. The three left included the recently 'promoted' stomach Ruby, a mean Ruby with a chest chem, and the oldest Ruby- one with a gem on her forehead. The mean Ruby and eldest Ruby were currently keeping watch at the door. Stomach Ruby hung around idly, sitting down against the wall as Jasper laughed with the other two Rubies.

"Ha yeah! I'm glad she's gone. Can you believe it? She actually uh, closes her eyes and stops moving like those _weird_ aliens from way back when," said the mean Ruby.

The eldest shrugged. "Is there really anything better to do?"

Suddenly the gossiping Ruby punched Jasper's leg and smirked evilly. "Duhh, like cuddling! Am I right, you lump of dirt?" she waggled her eyebrows.

Jasper tried to keep her cool but blushed reflexively. She opened her stance and bent down to glare at the Ruby, who had her arms crossed and looked proud. "Ruby," Jasper said sweetly. "do _yooou_ want to switch with her?"

Ruby suddenly made a grossed out expression and shook her head with palms up. "Hahaha I was just kidding, I'd hate to have to share my cubby,"

The older and quieter Ruby leaned against the wall and was more comfortable just listening to banter rather than indulge in it. She could argue like the best of them, but was usually too lazy to. Instead she found herself looking over at the Ruby slumped down on the floor; she was being too quiet.

"Hey," the older called out across the way. "why's our new head of the guard moping,"

The sitting Ruby perked up at the name of her title. She rubbed her arm and grinned with embarrassment. She hadn't realized she'd been making a sad face, but it was too late now. She stood up and walked over, sweating.

"Ahhh I'm just, ya know, sad that I... couldn't fly the ship," she lied.

The chest Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh what's that matter, who really wants to do all that moving around. It's more fun when you can do whatever you want, instead of having Morganite constantly berating you,"

"I guess you're right," Ruby looked down, thinking.

Jasper stood back up and towered over them. "So Ruby, what's your first order of business as the leader of these little clods,"

Ruby snickered at the joke, looking over at one angry Ruby and one aloof Ruby. She looked back up at Jasper and shrugged. "Well uh, I guess I oughta figure that out," she said.

Jasper nodded. "Still gotta listen to me though. But I guess you get to order Pearl around more than the other Rubies now,"

Ruby's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of that. The image of Pearl flashed in her mind; she remembered the wonderful faces Pearl had made when Ruby was rubbing her clit. Ruby's round cheeks darkened.

Jasper was snapping her fingers. "Did you hear me? Hellooooo? What are you, a Topaz?"

Ruby shook her head. "Huh?"

"Rubies, always daydreaming! I _said_ the bath needs to be cleaned again for when Morganite returns. You should get Pearl on that, now that you can,"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, shaking off the heat that had started to radiate down her body. "Of course, I'll do that now! Uh, just stay at your posts Rubies," she said quickly, running off.

Once she was out of sight she slowed down. She stopped in the hall, her mind swarming. Amongst the memories of their encounter and the bashfulness that had seeped its way into her, Ruby found herself setting the floor on fire. She looked down at her feet and cursed, stepping away from the little hot spot and the tiny flames. The floors on Homeworld did not ignite easily, but she still left a burn. Ruby stomped out the embers and kept moving.

Where was she going? After Jasper reminded her of Pearl she knew she needed to leave. If she didn't she would have ended up blurting out the feelings she had developed and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Same gem couples were looked down on and often separated, but different gem couples were always killed. The prevalence of sex within lower ranking gems was common, but still not allowed to be openly discussed or acknowledged. Higher ranking gems could often get away with it, but a Ruby and a Pearl? Never.

Ruby stopped beside an open doorway when she heard humming. She listened for a few seconds before realizing that the voice was obviously Pearl's. Ruby must have found her way to the study. Inside Pearl was walking around the room and straightening things up, bored.

Ruby looked around the door frame slowly, and watched as Pearl picked up a light screen, turned it right side up, then re-shelved it. When she was done with that she turned, ready to inspect something else, then squeaked out an ' _oh! Ruby!'_

Ruby inwardly screamed and hid herself as she had done earlier, but Pearl called out to her.

"Wait! Ruby! Wait!"

The nervous red gem clenched her fists and found herself standing stiffly with her back against the wall. Pearl came outside into the hall and smiled when she realized this time Ruby hadn't actually run off. She looked down the empty corridors then back down at Ruby.

"Why do-don't you come inside," she asked, walking back into the room.

Ruby hesitated outside the room, thinking of her options. She had wanted to speak to Pearl ever since the day they had spent alone together, but she was simply too shy. Instead she had often found herself absently gazing at Pearl from distances. The intense need and desire that the two had had when they pleased one another had been enough to keep Ruby from bolting, but after it was over Ruby was back to her shy self. Ruby could fight and punch and mock, but when it came to love and affection she was a little more unsure.

Eventually Ruby let herself in, but only after Pearl called her name again. She fidgeted and went to sit on a floor cushion in the recreational half of the room. In the center was a device that could be activated to display dancing lights and colors, but at the moment it was off. This was where Morganite did most of her relaxing, and where she would be when she had guests over. Rubies didn't often get to sit in there.

Pearl sat nearby, waiting for Ruby to say something. When she didn't Pearl sighed and looked off at a wall absently. It was peaceful, but she could see that Ruby was tense. She herself was an anxious gem, but for some reason she was feeling relaxed. Perhaps Morganite being gone had something to do with it.

"I saw you earlier," she started.

Ruby rose an eyebrow and continued to fidget. "Oh, yeah?"

Pearl nodded. "You ran away, I couldn't seem to f-f-find you,"

Ruby gave a laugh. "Yeah," she said more sadly.

Pearl frowned and found herself also becoming more tense. "Are you... scared of me?" she asked gently.

Ruby's head snapped up. That wasn't it at all! She shook her head. "No! No, I'm not, why would I be?"

They were making eye contact now. Pearl's big sad eyes softened only slightly at the answer. She was so worried that she would scare Ruby away. Even if nothing came out of what they had done together, she still wanted to talk to her.

"I just thought maybe- maybe you were avoid-d-ding me," she stuttered.

Ruby's chest ached. Pearl was so cute, and wonderful, and strong. She bit her lip a lot, and she had a stutter, and she was always so expressive with her hands. Even before they hooked up Ruby had admired her.

Ruby scooted to the edge of her seat. "That's not it! I wanted to! I mean, I wanted to talk to you, but just, things were in the way," she explained, rubbing her hands over one another. "Peridot was always around and you know how she is! And then you were with Morganite, so I could hardly look at you," the corner of her mouth turned up. "but I did anyways," her back straightened and she slapped a hand over her mouth like it was a secret.

Pearl stared at her, a little smile spreading. When someone got a Ruby going they could really talk, even the shy ones.

"That's sweet," Pearl commented. "I saw you looking sometimes," she added.

The hand was removed. "Really?"

Pearl nodded.

Ruby was finally smiling. She looked down and laughed awkwardly. "We should start hanging out more,"

"Agreed,"

After they sat in comfortable silence for a minute Pearl pointed at the device in front of them. "Why don't we turn that on?"

Ruby was dumbfound. "Uhhh, I don't know how," she admitted sheepishly.

She quickly found Pearl sitting beside her on the cushion. "That's alright," she said, reaching out her long arm towards the device.

A few items were pressed on a touch pad and within seconds the machine activated. Light projected upwards from the smooth ball, and after more button pushing lights danced across the hologram. The closest thing it resembled would be the northern lights of Earth. Pinks, reds, and blues mingled together. It was beautiful. The display took up a small chunk of the room, but not all of it. It only projected above the cushioned area, but did not touch the ceiling.

"Woooow," Ruby rasped. "I've never seen it up close like this!"

Pearl smiled, pleased. She watched the colors morph into purples and magentas. Soon her gaze shifted to the little gem beside her, who was watching the projection with amazement. The colors moved across her eyes.

Ruby's gawking turned into an open mouthed grin, and she turned to look up at Pearl. They stared at one another and Ruby saw Pearl's expression soften, her cheeks darkening. Ruby's eyebrows rose and she looked down at Pearl's chest then back up.

"Uh, Pearl," Ruby said. "your gem,"

Pearl moved her hands to cover up the round pearl on her chest. It had begun to glow dimly. "I'm so sorry!" she said, as if she were about to cry.

Ruby shook her head and took Pearl's hands tenderly. "It's okay," she said, studying her long pink fingers. "I didn't mean to make you worry before, you just make me so _nervous,_ " she looked at Pearl's gem, which Pearl had forced to stop glowing. "and right now I'm trying really, really hard to not want to fuse with you. I don't think it's working,"

The air in the room seemed stagnant and heavy and warm. Pearl was going to melt. Ruby kissed the back of Pearl's hands lovingly, then the palms and wrists. She rose her head and leaned forward, hesitating, not knowing if that was what Pearl wanted. Ruby had been so nervous and shy before but when Pearl was right in front of her with her gem on her sleeve she felt nothing but the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

The thin fingers slipped away from Ruby and slid up to her cheeks instead. Pearl closed the gap, tilting Ruby's head up and her own down to let their lips meet. It was small, chaste, and quick. When Pearl pulled back Ruby leaned further forward, kissing her again with more force. She was bursting with adoration and joy, and Pearl was shaking.

Ruby ended up on her knees, scooting up to straddle Pearl for easier reach. Their height differences made it hard to position themselves, but with Ruby so close Pearl could lean to kiss her. They kissed deeply and long, lips moving and smacking. Pearl had her hands around Ruby's waist and was clenching and un-clenching her hands in the fabric.

A thick hand moved up Pearl's torso, stopping just below the breasts. Pearl placed her forehead against the top of Ruby's curly afro and guided the shy hand to cup her. Given permission, Ruby firmly kneaded the little breast. This pushed a mewl from Pearl, who was beginning to sigh and swoon. She got turned on really easily.

Ruby gently pushed Pearl's chest, urging her to lay flat. Once she was horizontal on the cushion Ruby crawled up over her; her hands on either side of her head and her bottom against Pearl's lower chest. She brushed her fingers through Pearl's hair.

"You really are the most beautiful Pearl," she admitted.

Pearl got flustered and turned her head. This action of course led to Ruby taking advantage of the exposed skin. She stooped and pecked at Pearl's neck, planting at least a dozen kisses in quick secession. Pearl softly smacked at Ruby's back and laughed.

"St-stop," she giggled affectionately. "that tickles! R-Ruby no! Hehehe!"

Ruby grinned smugly and nuzzled Pearl's neck before more seriously suckling at the skin. She gave a good hard kiss and released with a smack. It wasn't enough suction to leave more than a small red mark, but it was something. She didn't want Pearl strutting around with visible hickies. The Rubies would begin to talk.

Ruby sat back up and stared down at Pearl. Her hair had begun to frazzle, her cheeks were dark, and a sappy smile was plastered on her face. This was Heaven. She leaned and kissed Pearl for a few seconds more before pulling back. She lifted her bottom up from Pearl's chest, moved down, and kissed it. She kissed down Pearl's leotard to her stomach and stopped above the pubic mound.

Pearl was watching her breathlessly. Instinctively she spread her legs apart, inviting Ruby to continue. The red gem placed a gentle hand over her crotch then pressed her palm against the damp spot that had already formed, grinding up against it. Pearl closed her eyes and sighed. She was pushing her pelvis up against the hand. Ruby began to wonder if every gem who had sex acted this way or if it was just Pearl.

Ruby stopped rubbing her and peeled back the leotard, revealing Pearl's vagina. It had been several days since Ruby saw such a sight so she had begun to salivate. Without much thought she laid on her stomach and placed a sweet kiss above the warm slit before giving it a long tentative lick. Pearl squeaked and jumped a little with surprise.

"Y-you're licking it?" she asked. "It's going to taste strange,"

Ruby smiled affectionately and licked it again. She lapped at the lips and gently circled her tongue around the clitoris. Pearl tasted of sweat and fluids, which did nothing but turn Ruby on. Pussy had a unique taste, but Ruby imagined it didn't taste any worse or better than a cock did. At the very least the smell was wonderful.

Pearl whined a bit. Ruby found her self pulling her head back and admiring the wet folds before she rubbed her middle finger between them. The finger positioned itself in front of the entrance. Pearl lifted herself on her elbows, curious.

"What are you going to do," Pearl asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Ruby rubbed the thick finger against the entrance a bit more. "Can I put it.. inside?"

The pale pink gem's eyebrows rose. She laid back down, arms over her chest. "Please be careful," she warned. "I'm de-delicate,"

Ruby put the slightest amount of pressure against the hole. Pearl didn't seem to flinch, so she pushed a bit harder and got the tip of her finger in. The amount of lubrication was a great help and kept it from stinging too badly.

"Does it hurt," Ruby asked.

Pearl shook her head no. "I've never done this before," she admitted. "but it f-feels stretched,"

Ruby got her finger in to the knuckle, and finally Pearl seemed uncomfortable. Her face crinkled a bit. Ruby pulled the finger back to the middle. She pushed in again slowly, making sure not to hit the back hard, and repeated the process several times. Eventually Pearl seemed less uncomfortable.

The finger curled up, pushing against the warm roof of Pearl's cunt, and Ruby received a more welcome response.

Pearl's mouth slacked and she sighed softly. "Keep doing that,"

Ruby complied and continued. She sped up somewhat and watched as Pearl's face very quickly reddened. Her body was relaxing and her inner walls loosening further. After a minute Ruby picked up the pace even more, causing Pearl to twitch and reward her with _ah, ah, mmm._

"Do you think you can fit another," Ruby asked.

Pearl nodded quickly; desperately. The first finger pulled out to the tip and Ruby's pointer lined up next to it. She prodded at the hole and pushed the tips in, which actually stung. Eventually she got it to fit, and after another go at slowly removing and reentering her pussy Pearl was back to relaxing around them.

The fingers pushed in and out, in and out, lubricant covering them. Ruby curled them up and slammed them inside, and by then Pearl was doing her best to push herself against them in time with Ruby. Oh it just felt _so good._

Ruby slowed the fingers down, causing a confused Pearl to open her eyes and lift her head. "Wh-what is it?"

Ruby's eyes were half lidded and she was trying not to drool. She couldn't keep the sentence from oozing from her lips. "I want to fuck you so much,"

The lanky gem's eyes widened as she stared at Ruby. Ruby was starting to look like a mess; it was as if Pearl had been the one fingering Ruby. She kept eye contact a few seconds more before turning her head away in embarrassment. "Okay," she said quietly.

Ruby was surprised, she hadn't expected her to say yes. She stood on her knees eagerly and phased away her clothes. Her breasts were bigger than Pearl's, but only by a little. She grasped them and gave them a squeeze, looking down at her exposed tentacle. It had already gone hard from just how badly Ruby wanted it, and a small amount of slime dripped onto the cushion.

Pearl had placed a hand over her eyes but peeked through her fingers to look. As soon as she saw Ruby's dick she covered them back up, but phased away her leotard.

"You're much bigger than two fingers," Pearl said with nervousness. "what if it h-hurts?"

Ruby leaned over and nuzzled Pearl's stomach, giving it a few kisses. "I'll go as slow as you need, and you can always tell me to stop,"

Pearl nodded, still hiding her eyes. Ruby got back up to her knees and scooted forward. She took her throbbing tentacle in her hand and guided the tapered tip towards the hole. The nature of gem penises made starting penetration easy, but they usually thickened considerably towards the base. The tentacle slipped inside a few inches easily, mimicking about the same thickness as Ruby's two fingers.

Pearl was panting; even in her nervousness the idea that she was about to be fucked by the Ruby she had been fantasizing about excited her greatly. The tentacle pushed in a bit more. Ruby bit her lip, brows furrowed up with the pleasure. She wasn't even half way inside and it felt amazing.

When she got to the middle, Pearl hissed. Ruby stopped and let her adjust. "Are you okay Pearl?"

Pearl took in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, keep going,"

Ruby pushed in more, and before she knew it she was just a few inches from sheathing her whole cock into Pearl. She stayed still and had to force herself with all her willpower not to go mad and hump her till she came. A full minute had passed and Pearl hadn't given her word to move yet. Ruby whined.

A giggle came from Pearl. "Impatient?"

"Ohhh yes," Ruby nodded.

Pearl still loosely had her fingers over her face, but wasn't actively covering her eyes. "Don't come in me" she said.

"Of course," Ruby agreed, though somewhat disappointed.

Finally Pearl gave her permission, and Ruby pushed in the final inches and groaned. She pulled out achingly slow and pushed back in again just as slow. The amount Pearl was being stretched hurt, but she was in love with the feeling of being full. Ruby pumped in and out at a nice easy pace, helping Pearl get used to the girth.

When finally Pearl seemed adjusted enough for Ruby to speed up, Ruby happily did so without needing to be told twice. She pushed against Pearl's lower thighs as she held them. This position helped tighten Pearl's cunt further while hitting her where she began to mewl.

"Stars," Pearl hissed, her body exploding again and again with the pleasure of it all.

Ruby couldn't take the pace any longer and began to slam into her again and again, sighing and moaning and watching herself fuck her. Pearl in turn covered her mouth to muffle herself. Every time Ruby hit her hard a cry escaped her lips, and she was worried of being too loud.

"I can't go much longer," Ruby warned, slowing down slightly.

Pearl took her free hand and began rubbing herself as she was fucked. It took only seconds before she was arching her back and gasping; her walls twitching and tightening around Ruby's girth while simultaneously supplying more fluids.

"Ohhhh Diamonds," Ruby rasped, slowing down even further. She pushed in deep and hard a few more times before forcing herself to remove her aching tentacle. With a firm hand she gave herself a few hardy tugs and pink tinted cum splattered over Pearl's stomach, with a few drops hitting her breasts. She breathed hard, head tilted back.

Pearl sat on her elbows and looked down at herself with satisfaction. She couldn't help but feel as if she had been claimed. She watched as Ruby sat against her calves and titled her head forward once more, pleased. Her tentacle was still twitching but was slowly coming down.

Without thinking Ruby got onto her hands and knees and laid on top of Pearl, exhausted. This naturally got cum all over her chest and stomach, but she was too tired to care. When she placed her cheek against Pearl's body to look up at her she smiled.

"Pearl," she whispered. "your gem is glowing again,"

She reacted by lazily covering the glow with her hand, laying back down flat. Ruby got back onto her hands and knees and crawled up to remove the hand and kiss her. When their lips parted Ruby looked under herself and smiled lovingly, kissing Pearl again.

"Mine is too," Ruby admitted.

When Ruby kissed the happy Pearl for the third time their bodies burned with white light. All felt well; they became light, as the universe had made them. Ruby and Pearl morphed into one another and when they opened their eyes they had fused.

She sat up, naked. Her hair was poofy and the colors mismatched, and her stomach still had cum on it. She didn't know her name, but she felt nothing but love. She knew this form couldn't last long where they were; fusion was forbidden between them. It just felt so right.

She smiled to herself and gazed up at the projection that was still moving across the room. The colors mingled and danced and mushed together; it was all so beautiful.


	5. Caught

A day had passed since Ruby and Pearl copulated, and Ruby had had her spirits lifted. It seemed small tasks were easy, Homeworld glowed brighter, and the hours moved by quickly. She was in love. Whenever she thought about it- that is to say love- she would sigh dreamily and stop what she was doing. And not just that, but she was sure that Pearl loved her too. Ruby sighed heavily in her cubby, hugging herself.

"Yoooour turn," sang Jasper as she entered their quarters.

"Aw, already?" asked the chest-gemmed Ruby. She removed herself from her cubby and slouched out of the room.

Ruby, who was too far deep into her daydreaming, didn't hear them at all. When Jasper squatted down in front of her hole Ruby didn't even bat an eye. Jasper rolled hers in turn.

"Hey," she said, knocking Ruby out of the clouds.

Ruby yelled and backed against the wall. She let out a breath and relaxed when she realized it was Jasper. How long had she been standing there? Jasper smiled evilly before letting the grin turn into a smaller, more smug smile.

Ruby rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Hahahaaa, uh, did you need something,"

Jasper sat down, blocking the entrance of the cubby. "Not particularly," she said, which was an obvious lie.

Ruby squinted at her. "You do too," she crossed her arms. "I've worked with you long enough to know,"

Jasper shook her head and waved a hand dismissively, giving a short raspberry. "Oh nooo, no," she again grinned evilly, staring at Ruby.

Ruby began to feel nervous. She realized that Jasper was keeping her from escaping the cubby. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhhh, Jasper, you're kinda in the way,"

"Got somewhere ta be?"

Ruby shrugged. "Well not really, but maybe I should just go check on-"

"Pearl?"

Ruby began to sweat. She nodded. It wasn't a lie, she ought to see if Pearl was keeping the house in order. And maybe kiss a little. "I mean, yeah?"

Jasper leaned forward and snickered. She soaked up the fearful expression on Ruby's face before speaking again. "Sorry Ruby, It's just that-" she held back a cackle. "-you make me so n _eeee_ rvous,"

Ruby's face scrunched up a little. She didn't seem to understand.

"Oh for Diamonds sake," Jasper rolled her eyes. "You're the _mooost_ beautiful Pearl! Ohhh, _stoooop_ it Ruby! That tickles!" she repeated in an annoying high pitched voice.

Ruby instantly felt shock course through her, her face making the panic evident to Jasper. In one swift motion Ruby dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together, begging. "Oh please Jasper, don't tell Morganite! Don't report me! They'll shatter us! Please please! I don't want to die- I-I-I don't want _Pearl_ to die!"

Jasper held up her palms, still smiling but not with malice. "Woooah little friend, hold up. I'm not going to turn you in," she comforted.

Ruby scooted forward, thanking the stars, and collapsed on Jasper's leg. "Thank you thank you, you're so good, thank you,"

Jasper gave her an awkward pat on the head. "I just wanted to watch you squirm," she laughed. "and warn you that if you two are going to be doing _that_ to close the damn door. You're lucky a Ruby hadn't been the one to hear you,"

Ruby sat back. "Ugh, you're right," she lowered her head. Tears welled up. "what if we did get caught? This is stupid," she concluded, though she didn't really mean it.

For once during the encounter Jasper frowned. She sighed. "Then don't get caught. It's not that difficult,"

"Easy for you to say," Ruby grumbled. "your partner isn't always at Morganite's heels,"

Jasper blushed a bit and laughed awkwardly. She looked behind her then back to Ruby. "I don't get caught because I don't have a partner. Tch, dumb Rubies and their rumors,"

Ruby looked up at her from under her watery gaze. A tear was wiped away. "How do you think those became rumors," she said, pitch low and accusing. "we uh, all know. You're so obvious even if no one's caught you, and now everyone talks about it behind your back,"

Jasper looked angry. She pointed a finger at Ruby. "Well then keep your mouth shut runt, I know it must be hard for a _Ruby,_ "

Ruby willed herself to stop crying and grabbed the finger. "I of all gems won't tell anyone, so stop pointing fingers. Brute,"

Jasper stared her down as if sizing her up before yanking her hand away. She took a breath and sighed. After a moment of the two collecting themselves Jasper spoke quietly; vulnerably. "I don't know that,"

Ruby smiled. "So it is true!"

Jasper held her palms out and shook her head. "Shhhh-shush! No one can know," she whispered. "forget I said anything,"

Ruby clasped her hands together, eyes bright. "Do you love her,"

That was all it took for Jasper's cheeks to burn a dusty orange. She stood up quickly and walked to her cubby. "Forget I said anything," she repeated, hiding herself away.

Ruby stood and poked her head out of the hole, cooing. "Awwww, you're really a big softie,"

"Shut up, Ruby! I'm trying to relax I just got off my shift!"

Ruby giggled. She felt a little better knowing that she had a friend in a Jasper. Not only was Jasper with a Ruby, she had obviously been with her for some time. If they could keep it secret then so could Ruby and Pearl. Rumors were really only rumors. No one could prove anything about Jasper and Ruby, unless she herself came forward with the situation that had just occurred.

The red gem skipped out of the room and went in search of Pearl. She wanted to embrace her and kiss her and tell her all her gooey feelings. Jasper remained in her cubby, leaned against the wall and thinking.

She sighed, a hand fiddling with a stray hair. The conversation had gone so fast she had been saying things without really thinking of consequences. Well, it was sort of nice letting the secret out. If it were up to Jasper she'd be with Ruby all the time- in public. But it wasn't up to her. She closed her eyes.

At one point Morganite had only one Pearl, two Rubies, and Jasper. There was the forehead gem Ruby and the neck gem Ruby. Pearl kept to herself and was quiet while the two Rubies liked to annoy the piss out of Jasper.

The eldest Ruby was once more talkative than she is today, though still just as lazy. The neck Ruby at the time had only been around a couple of weeks, but she was much more snarky than the other one. Unlike the eldest her snark tended to be more personal and less do-this-job-for-me-or-I'll-scream. It was a welcomed change.

It started when the two would frequently argue and insult one another, though it was normal for gems of their type. Banter was never intended to actually harm the other and stayed playful. It was how rough gems bonded. Ruby would make fun of Jasper's stripes, Jasper would make fun of Ruby's stature, it was all in good fun. The arguing, at some point Jasper couldn't recall, started getting more touchy-feely. Jasper would squish down Ruby's afro and Ruby would climb up Jasper's leg to sock her in the chest- which didn't even hurt. Jasper made sure she knew it didn't hurt.

Jasper recalled specifically how whenever Ruby would try and climb on her, or when she thought she had won an argument, Jasper would just pick her up and hold her under her arm like luggage. Ruby would kick and wiggle and insult her, and Jasper would laugh. Eventually Ruby would go slack, but Jasper would end up totting her around anyways. The physical contact warmed her.

A laugh drifted through the empty room; Jasper smiled to herself. She touched her lips. The first time they kissed it was played off as a joke; a game like chicken. Who would run away first if the other got too close. Turns out neither of them, because they ended up kissing _a lot._

Things had moved fast from there; they had had sex in the bathroom, they had had sex in the ship, they had had sex in Pearl's quarters. They never got caught. They didn't often fuse for fear of someone seeing them, but on the times that they did it was pure magic.

Jasper's lids fluttered back up, bright eyes looking out into the empty room. The silence was like rain from the distance destroyed planet Earth; it trickled down and covered her until she was totally consumed by it. Silence wasn't natural. She missed her Ruby and couldn't wait for Morganite to return home with her.

* * *

 _more of a cool down chapter_


	6. Good Priorities

When Morganite finally returned she threw her shawl onto Pearl, which quickly dissipated, and whined about how badly she needed a bath.

"Aquamarines," she started "ha! Those brats were hardly worthy enough to be called clay!" she waved her hand and sighed dramatically as Pearl escorted her towards the bathroom. "They're supposed to be ruthless schemers, but one of them just kept crying!" she shuttered with disgust.

Outside of the house the newly returned Peridot and Rubies were making sure all systems were shut down inside the ship. The other Rubies and Jasper greeted them when they emptied the craft, glad to have their friends back home.

"So what was it like," Jasper asked. "to fly the ship, newbie?"

The ankle gemmed Ruby put her hands behind her back and twisted. "Oh they hardly even let me," she confessed. She jerked her thumb towards the neck Ruby, who was pretending not to notice anyone. "she got to do most of the navigating,"

The stomach gemmed Ruby crossed her arms and grumbled. "That's more than they ever let me do,"

Peridot stood nearby ticking some things off of a list on a floating screen. After her business was done she started off towards the house. The newest Ruby bounced a little and waved at her.

"Hey! Hey, Peridot! Great mission, huh? Good to be back,"

Peridot stopped, sneered at her, then kept walking. Ruby deflated a little.

Jasper snickered. "Guess this was your first time being close together huh? You'll get used to her,"

The Ruby with the chest gem rolled her eyes. "Peridot's got a tight rear but somehow still has a stick up there,"

Ruby became visibly flustered, not really understanding the phrase. "Whaaat!" she exclaimed. "I just wanna be her friend!"

Jasper just laughed harder and went to follow the other Rubies as they walked away. They left the newbie alone by the ship. She wanted to cry with embarrassment.

Morganite had her bath and settled back in; she took almost every opportunity to complain about how much of a waste of time the mission had been and how tired she was. The positive energy that had resonated in the house was coming down. When Morganite had been absent there had been an aura of joy. There had been freedom. Now it seemed there was a cloud looming against the ceiling, and it was slowly descending to put pressure upon everyone. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

In the study Morganite chatted with Peridot. Pearl, who was nearby, listened closely but appeared blank.

"And if at all possible they should bring their finest Pearls, as," Morganite seemed embarrassed. "I only have the one,"

Peridot hummed and typed into her floating screen. She was forming an e-mail for the pink gem that would be sent out to several other high class gems.

Morganite leaned back in her chair and plopped her heels onto the shiny desk. She twirled some of her hair, thinking. "Ah yes! Make sure to include that the use of my personal bath will be included in their visit. Surely that would entice," she turned her head and furrowed her brows. "though I'm certain my bath is not nearly as big as some of theirs,"

Peridot continued writing the note faithfully. When Morganite gave no more orders Peridot signed the e-mail and handed the light screen to Morganite for review. She glanced over it, approved it, and pressed send. The e-mail would find its way to six gems' screens; a grey-brown Agate, an especially important Jasper (for her gemtype), a Morganite, two prized Zircons, and the pink Sapphire she had spoken to several days ago.

Morganite was planning a get-together of sorts, which would serve to further increase her vanity and prestige. After intermingling with fresh gems and gems unworthy of her gaze Morganite had decided that she needed the company of those who actually deserved it. Out of her six main guests Sapphire was the most important, after her the rank went as follows: Agate, Morganite, Zircons, Jasper.

Pearl sighed quietly to herself. Morganite did not often throw parties, but when she did it meant more work for Pearl. She knew she would find herself polishing knick knacks, scrubbing the bath, decorating the home, and practicing song and dance for days. Pearls were seen like handbags except for when they were entertainers. She would have very little time for Ruby.

Later in the evening- though unlike Earth Homeworld had no sunset- Morganite retired to her private room. She claimed being around her servants so much made her head hurt. Pearl stood outside her door in the case that Morganite called her inside for something. She felt lonely. Pearl began to wonder where Ruby was, what she was doing, if she was feeling happy or sad.

They had fused a handful of times before Morganite came back. When they fused they felt such strange feelings. Rhodonite; that's what she was called. She was tall and mismatched, dark and wide-eyed, blissful and in love. Rhodonite was perfect. Whatever fear Pearl and Ruby felt split apart went away whenever they became Rhodonite. The lanky pink gem at the door hugged herself and smiled.

"Pssst,"

Pearl jumped, hand on her chest. She blinked, looking around.

"Hey, psssst, Pearl over here!"

Pearl tip-toed around the corner to find the source of the whispers. As soon as she turned around the edge Ruby leaped and squeezed Pearl's middle tightly, causing Pearl to smack her hand over her mouth with a muffled cry of surprise.

Ruby let go and stared up at her with big adoring eyes. Pearl squatted down and pointed, slightly displeased. "You sca-scared me!"

Ruby pouted. "Sorry, I just missed ya,"

Pearl's brow softened and she smiled sheepishly. Her arms out stretched and she hugged Ruby tightly, nuzzling into her hair. Pulling back she pushed her lips against Ruby's plush red ones; they kissed passionately and with love that would make one believe they had been together all their lives. Whenever Pearl looked at Ruby that was exactly what she felt, too.

"What have you been doing," Ruby asked.

Pearl shrugged. "My job, I guess... but I better get b-b-back to it, or Morganite might yell at me,"

Thick palms took smaller ones. "You're gonna leave me already?"

She smiled and kissed the top of Ruby's head. "You know Morganite,"

Ruby, who was becoming increasingly more theatrical, fluttered her eyelashes and pouted hard. "What if I don't want you to go," she asked in a kiddish voice.

Pearl giggled, finding her partner cute. She sat onto her bottom against the wall with a _'fine,'_

Ruby clapped quietly in celebration, promptly placing her bottom into Pearl's lap, back against chest. Long arms wrapped lightly around Ruby's waist and stomach.

The little Ruby swooned and leaned against Pearl's chest weakly. They took in the hush of the hallway and inhaled good feelings. Ruby always smelled slightly of sweat and oddly enough dirt, despite the lack of dirt on the surface of Homeworld. Pearl nuzzled her face against her fluffy hair.

Ruby wiggled her bottom against Pearl's lap. She kissed one of Pearl's hands and looked over her shoulder a bit. "Pearl," she whispered. "can I turn around,"

Pearl agreed and Ruby situated herself. Her legs were spread and rested around her partner's rear, while Pearl held Ruby up by the back so she would not fall away.

The two kissed warmly. Ruby pecked Pearl's cheek, then her chin, then her jaw line, and found her lips suckling at Pearl's neck. Pearl's jaw went slack and even once shuttered as Ruby suckled here and there. Eventually Ruby laughed devilishly and stopped herself, looking back at a flushed Pearl. She waggled her eyebrows, and then of course her bottom once more.

"I-I-I better get back," Pearl reminded.

Ruby moved her legs so that her knees touched the ground now. She snuggled back in and gave lighter kisses to the tingling skin of Pearl's neck, while her hands groped at Pearl's breasts. "Okay," Ruby agreed. "just pick me up and move me,"

Pearl, being a gem who got easily turned on, very obviously did not remove Ruby. Instead she hugged onto her tight and bucked a little, grinding the bulge in her leotard against whatever she could buck into. "I'm gonna get in trouble,"

Ruby kissed Pearl's jaw and cheek and mouth. Pearl loosened her grip on Ruby and the gem took the opportunity to rub the bulge through the silky outside of the leotard. "but I've never seen your dick before," Ruby whined.

"Ahhh.. Ruby," Pearl sighed, closing her eyes. "What if Morganite calls for me,"

Ruby stopped touching her. "Do you really want me to stop? I will," she asked genuinely.

The other's eyes opened, staring half lidded at a waiting Ruby. Finally she decided and shook her head no.

Ruby smiled with excitement and wiggled her shorts down her bottom and below her knees. Her feet would be trapped and she wouldn't have much room to move but she was too far gone to think that hard.

Pearl couldn't see much of Ruby's pussy, but she could see that all the good stuff was well hidden in puffy outer lips. Her cock stiffened more, fully erect, and was staring to poke around the side of leotard. Gem dicks had a mind of their own unless fully hard, as flaccid tentacles could curl and twist. Gems could also move them at will, though. Pearl's was not moving by her will.

The devious red gem firmly rubbed the bulge once more, eying it with need. "The clothes are in the way,"

Pearl phased them away, revealing her tentadick. Hers was longer than Ruby's, but it was also much thinner. It was almost opalescent, with the normal pink of her skin gradienting into lighter shades near the tip.

"Ruby, you're not going to st-stick it in a-are you?"

Ruby licked her lips and nodded.

"But you've never done this before, it might hurt!"

Ruby scooted closer, starting to position herself. She took a careful hold below the tip and guided it closer to the hole. "I mean.. I've used my fingers a few times, your cock can't be much bigger. It's so skinny,"

The tip of her dick smoothed between the labia a few times before Ruby pushed it inside her. Pearl didn't use her dick much, but when Ruby was on top of her lap it just sort of happened. Now she was nearly drooling; Ruby was so hot.

Her dick had hardened considerably when Ruby had started touching it, so it was nice and stiff for her to lower onto. Ruby pushed down, centimeter by centimeter, it went in. She almost got it all inside when she had to stop. Though Pearl's dick didn't stretch her, the length pushed back against her walls. If she could get going she could loosen more and perhaps Pearl could push the last bit inside.

Pearl slid down further against the wall, her eyes closed and brows furrowed up with pleasure. She had her hands resting on Ruby's hips, and instinctively pushed her up. Ruby complied and started moving, her hips slowly inching up then back down. She rode Pearl slowly, before growling and shaking her shorts off her feet. With them gone she had more flexibility and sped up.

"A-are you okay," asked Pearl with a rasp of a voice. She could hardly speak through her whimpering.

"Mmmm, yeah," Ruby said. "feels good- just hurts if you go in too far,"

Soon Pearl had slid down even more, and found herself laying flat in the hall. If anyone discovered them she would just die. The idea of getting fucked while laying on the floor of a well traversed area- while waiting on Morganite no less- was so filthy.

Ruby, after some time, was able to get Pearl all inside of her. She grinned, pleased with herself, and went nice and slow again. She leaned over Pearl, kissed her, then stopped all together.

"Phew, this is hard work," Ruby panted.

Now Pearl was the one pouting. She grinding against Ruby's cunt, asking her to continue. "J-just.. just lift your bottom up a little,"

The other complied, her pussy sliding up so that it only engulfed slightly more than the tip. Instantly Pearl began to ram into her wildly, thrusting up from the floor and pushing in to the hilt. Ruby cried out then regretted it, knowing they had to not get heard. Pearl was content making low throaty sounds.

"Fuck, Ruby," she whispered. "fuck, fuck,"

Ruby lowered her head, her breasts jiggling and swaying every time Pearl slammed into her. Pearl slowed down almost to a crawl, sweating.

"Ruby I think I'm close, where do you want me to- y-y-you know,"

Ruby hummed, lowering herself against Pearl's dick pain painstakingly slow. Pearl hissed and tried to hold Ruby still, eyes shut tight.

"Come inside," Ruby demanded.

Her partner's eyes flew back open, surprised. "Are you sure,"

Ruby grinded herself into the dick. She lifted her hips and lowered them at a moderate pace, making Pearl look like she would burst at any moment. Ruby tightened her walls. They constricted and twitched around Pearl's length.

Pearl started moving again, sliding inside and out of Ruby in time with Ruby's riding. She gripped onto the fat of Ruby's hips hard, pushing Ruby down against her as she pushed herself up. Her tentacle pulsated. She gasped and arched and whimpered as she came. Ruby held herself fast against Pearl's dick, accepting all the cum that she was filling her with.

After a few seconds of making sure that Pearl had gotten it all in deeply, Ruby gave a few more strokes for good measure- causing cum to drip down Pearl's dick- and pulled out.

She sat on the floor beside Pearl and looked down at her used vagina. It had the smallest amount of cum pooling on the floor. She spread the lips to get a better look before smiling widely at panting Pearl.

"You really did it," Ruby said with amazement. "that's so dirty,"

Pearl's long dick lay flaccid against her pubic mound and stomach. She looked over and saw her handy work and almost couldn't believe she had done that. Only a week or so ago she was staring at Ruby from behind her and jerking off in secret. Now she was giving her _creampies_.

Ruby started to rub herself quickly, masturbating in front of Pearl with no shame. She was wet from how turned on she was and from the cum.

Pearl sat up on her elbows and watched, her tentacle having retracted. "May I,"

The horny gem stopped touching herself and Pearl flipped over. She licked Ruby, the taste of her own cum mixed with vagina fluids. Her nimble tongue tickled at Ruby's clit. She sucked it a little and then started going at it. Ruby soon was putting her hand onto Pearl's head, pushing down hard. If gems needed air to live then Pearl would have started to suffocate.

Ruby came with a gasp, forcing herself not to yelp. Her legs came up to either side of Pearl, and she pushed her pussy against Pearl's mouth. Seconds later she was relaxing and letting Pearl go.

They sat against the wall catching their breath and coming down. Ruby wrestled her shorts back on and Pearl phased in her leotard. They held hands and Ruby leaned on Pearl. The moment was calm and relaxing, making Pearl almost forget about Morganite. Oh stars- Morganite! Pearl jumped up.

"I have to go stand at the door!" she exclaimed in a panic.

Pearl picked up Ruby, kissed her deeply as she squeezed, then put her back down. "I have to go, I'm s-s-s-sorry,"

Ruby was giving her a dreamy look. "It's okay, I have to go too,"

Pearl leaned and gave Ruby one more kiss on her head before waving and turning the corner just as she heard Morganite call her name. That was close.

Ruby stood there a few more seconds to bask in the after glow. Eventually she turned and headed back down the corridor towards her quarters. She had guard duty soon but knowing that she was walking around with Pearl's cum inside of her would make the day go by much more smoothly.


	7. Friendship

The house was being prepped for its guests. Despite the lack of dust or finger prints there was nothing more attractive than a hard polish; thus Pearl frequently was tasked with scrubbing down furniture. Morganite was being rougher on everyone more so than usual as well. The servants were stressed. They were being held to the highest standards Morganite could think up; everything had to be in line.

It wasn't just the amount of cleaning that exhausted Pearl, but that she was also made to practice her entertainment skills along side it. On many an occasion Morganite called her into her room. Once there Pearl had to recite. She would push back her shoulders, keep her chin level, and sing her heart out. She sang and sang and sang, and if by some tragedy a single note was off, Morganite made her start over.

The Rubies were scolded any time Morganite noticed them engaging in bouts of well known banter or rough housing. After all Morganite's house could not look like a 'rough house,' it was a 'soft house,' or at least that was what Morganite said before acting like she had not said something stupid. She ended up yelling at the Rubies when one of them snickered.

Peridot was constantly checking over things. She went from one end of the manor to the next, then back again, writing things and ticking items off of her light screen. She would give the aura projector a once over, see that all the cushions had been fluffed by Pearl, then check that the Rubies were keeping chatting to a minimum. She'd then go rest for a few minutes in her quarters. If Morganite noticed she'd reprimand her.

Of all those in Morganite's home Jasper had the most leeway. She was still just a low ranking, 'defective,' guard, so even she had to deal with Morganite's stink eye now and again. Though, getting one's hair brushed every few hours in order to appear tidy wasn't nearly as straining as what any of the other gems had to go through. Parties sucked.

For two days and a half the household striving for perfection: singing, polishing, fluffing, tinkering, jogging about, brushing, standing stiff. Finally the day arrived for the guests to join them.

Peridot stood over a long rectangular surface; the glittering white plain projecting a light yellow screen above it. She growled as the screen flickered and hammered her fist into the object. She had just serviced this machine! Yet it was on the fritz once more.

"By the Diamonds I will rip your wires out and shred them. I'll unscrew every bolt, rip every speaker, I'll-I'll- uggggh," she taunted.

She was supposed to be turning the music on. It would be something airy and sweet to aid the entrance of the guests. If she didn't get it working soon they would come, but there would be only silence to great them.

"Pearl must have cleaned it recently. She must have knocked something loose," Peridot concluded.

The angry green gem sneered at a nearby Pearl's back. Somehow she caught the eye of one of the Rubies. As soon as the spunky gem saw her Peridot flung her head back and focused on the machine. Ruby called for her, so she ignored her. This naturally led to Ruby invading her business.

"Hey Peridot," Ruby said. It was the newest one, the one with the ankle gem.

"I am trying to work," Peridot said sternly.

"Oh," Ruby eyed the music machine. "is it broken?"

Peridot rolled her eyes. She didn't want Ruby to somehow think this was her doing- it has been Pearl obviously! She crossed her arms and stood contrapposto. "It just needs a little more... calibration,"

Ruby nodded. "Can I help,"

The question sent Peridot in a fit of cackles. She nearly fell onto the floor and ended up grabbing Ruby's shoulder for balance as she slowly sobered up. "Oh please! A Ruby doing mechanic work? You can't do that! How would you know how?"

Humiliated, Ruby twiddled her thumbs and inadvertently made what a human would describe as a 'puppy dog face.' "But, but... maybe you could teach me how,"

Peridot rolled her eyes again, smug as ever. "Tch yeah sure," she said sarcastically. "I guess next you'll teach me how to fight somebody,"

"Well.. why not?" Ruby asked innocently.

At this point Peridot was starting to wonder if anyone had actually taught Ruby about being a gem. She obviously understood how to be a Ruby, but she wasn't comprehending that a Ruby was not allowed to do Peridot work or vise versa. Jaspers didn't sing, Pearls didn't lead, and Rubies didn't tinker. It was just the way the Diamonds wanted it.

"You could get in trouble, I could get in trouble," Peridot stated. She then went back to her work, getting on her knees to open up a panel.

Ruby stood there for a solid minute before letting out a despairing sigh. "I just wanna be your friend," she admitted. "sometimes the other Rubies can get too mean, and I wanted to prove them wrong that you don't have a stick in your bottom,"

Narrow eyes turned up at Ruby. "They say what about me? A stick?"

Ruby nodded. "In the bottom,"

Peridot placed a hand on her chin and hummed. "What a weird phrase, and somewhat... gross. No mind, I don't care. Go away,"

Ruby sat down and opened her eyes up wide, pouting. "But Peridot please! Please be my friend, Jasper isn't even really my friend,"

Peridot face palmed and groaned in annoyance. "Fine! As long as you sit there quietly. Don't touch anything you... Ruby,"

Ruby brightened and wiggled. She leaned in and watched too close for Peridot's comfort. There was something somewhat endearing about that particular Ruby; she wasn't as crude as the other ones and seemed filled with determination. She hoped she wouldn't regret agreeing to 'friendship.'


	8. Party & After Party

Pink Sapphire was the first of the guests to come along, offering a polite nod to Pearl at the door. Morganite clapped her hands and laughed cheerfully when she greeted. She held her hand out to gesture towards the recreational room down the hall. Two Rubies escorted her, flanking the Sapphire as they walked away. Pearl found it odd that Sapphire had hardly acknowledged her, especially considering what she had said to she and Ruby not too long ago.

One after the other the guests arrived after Sapphire. There came Jasper with her Pearl, Morganite with two Pearls and two Rubies, Agate with her baby of a Peridot, and the Zircons. The Zircons arrived together soon after Sapphire had; one a pale blue and the other closer to a shade of lavender. The two were familiar with one another and were good friends. Jasper had arrived with she and her Pearl's arms looped. Morganite with her servants behind her, and then Agate with her Peridot to the side.

The natures of the guests were similar, with Jasper being somewhat of an odd one. She was slightly taller than the house's jasper, thicker, and had short pale hair combed back over her head. She looked out of place. Lost. No one knew, but it was her Pearl that was keeping her tidied up and in line. Jasper hardly understood how to act at events such as these. She was a beast of a Jasper but somehow 'sophisticated.'

Agate was shimmering shades of gray with flicks of dim brown about her. A single horn protruded above her forehead, its round base wrapped with a darker shade of gray. Hair short, black, and straight, with bangs that cut off above her eyes. Now and then her pale mint Peridot would tug at her skirt, to which Agate would crouch, whisper, and pat Peridot's head.

The visiting Morganite, who was slightly taller than the domestic Morganite, was a blaring shade of pink. She always had a smile that said she knew more than you. When she walked- heels clacking- she would lift her nose high in the air. The Pearls and Rubies would follow behind in step.

Blue and purple Zircon stayed close together. They would frequently chat with one another over chatting with other guests. The two appeared to be in a perpetual meet and greet, and from a distance they seemed to act as if they hadn't seen each other in months. They appeared like- oh hi, Zircon! How are you, how is your business? Did you win that case? Oh it's been ages! We really must get together more often. In reality they worked together.

Of all the guests pink Sapphire was the quietest. She sat motionless on the edge of a cushion, staring into space. No one could see her eye, but if they could they would discover it to be still and blank. She was there for Morganite and Morganite only. In her mind she had known this party would occur, and she had seen that she and Morganite would make a business deal later in the evening. All she had to do was wait. She arrived early simply out of pure snobbery.

Pearl stood at the door of the combination study and recreation room, hands neatly behind her back. The Rubies and Jasper were lined up against the opposite wall down the way; they all wore bow ties. Peridot waited by the music player. Soft, alien music was wafting around. The Zircons began to dance humorously, leading to the visiting Jasper to cackle and lift her Pearl off the ground to dance as well. Agate and Morganite gave Jasper a funny look. Sapphire ignored it all.

The shorter Morganite strode into the room, arms wide and a look of glee plastered on her mug. "Welcome! I hope you are all enjoying the music, do tell me if it becomes a bore,"

"Dear," Agate waved a hand. "I'm certain there is nothing better you could play anyhow,"

Morganite pretended that wasn't a smart remark. She moved to the Zircons, who had since stopped dancing, and placed a hand on the purple one's shoulder. "It's wonderful to see you Zircon,"

She hugged Morganite tentatively. "Yes of course! We haven't had a party since I last saw you,"

Blue Zircon tapped her chin. "And when was that,"

"Ah! That was several months now. When I defended her from a client who claimed Morganite sold her a fault product,"

Morganite beamed, patting purple Zircon's back. Now these were her gems! Rubies, Pearls, Peridots? They were so classless! Now Zircons, Agates, Morganites, those were proper gems. She could have a conversation with them, she could smile at them, she could bathe with them.

The chatting and laughter continued among the high class gems. Pearl stayed stiff at her spot. Unmoving. Unchanging. Unnerved. After several long minutes inched by Morganite clapped her hands. She turned towards Pearl and motioned for her to come.

"Now won't you allow me to have my Pearl sing for you all? I have had her practice daily and nightly just for this occasion,"

The visiting Morganite turned up her nose and smirked. "Oh? Then perhaps afterward I could let my Pearls grace you with a duet, Morganite,"

The other smiled, easily keeping her cool. "Of course. Please, sit my friends,"

All the guests made their way to a cushion and settled down around the smooth sphere in the center. Pearl stood in front of the device and politely avoided eye contact from the high class gems' gaze. She turned on the spot, activated the machine, and soon had soft swaying colors dancing above them. These were gentle movements and hues. She wasn't to take away from her song or dance, after all. Peridot shut the music off. The Zircons gave a few short claps, energetic as ever.

Pearl bowed low and slow, coming back up like a drinking bird. She had entertained guests a million times before, but the way some of them were eying her made her courage shake. Finally she began. The song was sweet and lifted the spirits; low notes that rose to high notes then evened out. She danced and twirled as she sang, stepping around the projection machine as if it were just a part of the set.

The audience watched silently, heads turning and eyes following her. Jasper was leaning in with intrigue, and the Agate was pleasantly surprised by the grace of it all. Not all Pearls could move like gears or music boxes or precise spacecrafts, but this one was hitting every step and note perfectly. The visiting Morganite was almost jealous, occasionally side eying her Pearls as if to scare them into a better performance than was in front of them.

Ruby, who was watching the show beside her comrades, had to stop herself from swooning. Her Pearl was so sweet and kind and beautiful. She wished she didn't have to waste her gifts on high class jerks. Her attention fell on the on lookers. All the guests were making different faces. The Zircons looked excited, Agate was smirking, Jasper had a hand over her mouth as she leaned, Morganite disgusted, and Sapphire- well she couldn't see her eye but she seemed indifferent. Something about Jasper and Agate in particular bothered her.

The performance ended and Pearl gave a parting bow. Everyone clapped but Sapphire and Morganite. Pearl stood with her hands clasped and awaited Morganite's next instructions, but before anything the guests began to comment.

"Amazing," Jasper said breathlessly.

"You certainly do have a beautiful Pearl, Morganite," Agate praised. "I am impressed. Perhaps you could allow me to borrow her some day,"

"Amazing!" Jasper repeated. She turned towards her Pearl. "you don't sing nearly as well! Why can't you wiggle your hips like that too?"

The domestic Morganite walked to the center in front of her Pearl, beaming. "Oh it's all in the praaactice Jasper!" she laughed. "any old Pearl can sing and dance like that with a good teacher,"

Jasper sighed sadly, chin in her hands, and stared at the Pearl behind Morganite. Pearl got the creeps.

Visiting Morganite spoke up. "Yes yes, she sings nice. I believe you agreed to let my Pearls entertain us now?"

So Pearl was made to stand beside the Rubies while Morganite's two Pearls took the center. The light of the projection was changed and they began their duet. It was much more heart breaking and slow.

Ruby, who had one other Ruby between she and Pearl, was frowning deeply. She was so steamed! Pearl was absolutely lovely but did everyone really have to ogle her so? No one saw Pearls as gems with thoughts or feelings, did they? They hardly even saw Rubies as having thoughts, let alone Pearls. She knew this and she always knew this. But still, after what she'd been through with Pearl it made her even more aggravated.

She turned her head while everyone was distracted, looking past the eldest Ruby over to Pearl. Pearl was blank faced and didn't seem to be paying attention to the performance. Ruby wanted to hold her and kiss her and fuse to let her know she wasn't just an object. There was a fire in her.

She turned back to the show, making sure no one was watching her. Then she promptly nudged the Ruby beside her with her shoulder. She glared at the stomach Ruby, but Ruby took no heed.

"Ruby, tell Pearl to meet me at the bath later," she whispered, a hand cupped to keep it private.

Another glare and a sigh. An odd request but whatever. If she had been any other Ruby she might have thought to tell the other Rubies about the happening later. But she was too lazy and didn't really care much. She relayed the message to Pearl and went back to watching the performance. Pearl was no longer blank but bore a mouse of a smile.

The duet came to a close and the guests clapped. They all commented on the singing and how nicely the Pearl's played off one another. Zircon and Zircon seemed especially interested.

The party moved on through the rest of the day. Morganite offered her bath and Jasper, Agate, and the Zircons accepted. The Rubies heated the water and Pearl had the bath filled to the perfect height to fit all four guests plus their Morganite. They soaked for at least an hour and a half before Morganite got out. Pearl brushed Morganite's hair and put it in a bun while Morganite sat naked, one leg over the other. Show off indeed.

Though somewhat embarrassed, Pearl helped to dry off the visitors and Morganite had her both wash and brush their hair as well. The purple Zircon even wanted a hand massage of all things. Ruby sneered and made a disgusted noise when Jasper- bare as bare gets- grinned at Pearl's sheepishness.

After everyone had finished their soak and felt properly pampered they headed back to the recreational room to meet back up with the other two guests. Eventually it was time for them to head out, as they had their own lives and jobs and households to keep up with. Morganite was the first to leave, servants skittering behind her. Agate made some off handed comment about the ugly color of the house before she left. The Zircons left together, and Jasper left last. Sapphire stayed behind. She finally seemed to be smiling.

"You throw a wonderful party," Sapphire said. "might we talk alone now, though?"

Morganite, closing the front door, nodded. "Yes my Sapphire, I would be delighted! Let's talk business. Pearl, go and tidy the bath,"

Morganite and Sapphire retreated into the study to converse. Pearl gave her Ruby a short knowing look before she obeyed and moved to the bathroom. After so many used the bath, and after they walked about the room dripping, she had a bit of clean up to do. She would need to dry up the stone floors, wipe down the bath, and re-arrange the shampoos and scented soaps. She sighed, tired.

After a few minutes of picking up knocked over bottles the door slid open with no one outside. Pearl blinked, dumbfound. Ruby poked her head around. She skipped into the room once she saw only Pearl was present, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Pearl, you were so radiant today," Ruby complimented, batting thick eyelashes up at her lover.

Pearl took Ruby into her arms and squeezed her tight. She sat on the floor and they kissed passionately before Ruby started to smooch Pearl's face all over. Pearl squealed in delight. Morganite may treat her like, well, a Pearl, but when Ruby was around she felt like a Diamond. She was elegant, she was powerful, she could command an army!

Ruby hugged Pearl tightly, almost possessively. "Those brutes today kept staring at you Pearl,"

Pearl rubbed Ruby's back. "Yeah, I know,"

"No I mean- they really kept staring at you. I kept seeing Agate look at your butt when you turned around, eugghh. I'll rip her eyes out,"

Pearl raspberried and kissed Ruby's afro. "They wouldn't hit on a Pearl,"

Ruby pulled back, squinting. "I dunno, Jasper and her Pearl looked... close. And she was flexing and strutting when she was naked. Pearl?"

"Hm?"

Ruby pouted. "Do you wish I were a Jasper,"

Pearl furrowed her brows. "W-why would you ask such a thing? Of course not, R-R-Ruby,"

Ruby's face softened a little. "Really?"

Pearl nodded. "I love you,"

Ruby kissed her, pushing her over onto the damp floor. She pulled away to say "I love you too" before kissing down pearl's neck. She moved quicker than in their previous encounters, trailing down to Pearl's stomach.

"Ah, Ruby," Pearl rasped. "what are you doing,"

Ruby lifted her head, mouth slack. "I just- I hate them staring at you like that," she placed a more tender kiss to Pearl's tummy.

Pearl giggled, patting Ruby's head. "A-are you.. jealous?"

A pathetic whine pushed itself out of Ruby. She lay on Pearl, head on her stomach, and pouted. "Maybe a little,"

Pearl sat up on her elbows. Her face was dark from feeling hot and bothered. She had a shy but needy expression. "Haven't you already.. c-claimed me, in 'that' way?"

Ruby nuzzled. "Mmm I did. But do you, uh, need reminding?"

Pearl lay back down, hand on her chest and head turned. "I don't know... I guess Jasper was kinda cute,"

Ruby growled and Pearl smirked. A hand slid down Pearl's thigh and went straight for the bottom of her leotard. Pearl gasped as Ruby unapologetically rubbed her fast through the silky fabric, like she had anger inside of her. She scraped her teeth against the fabric of the stomach.

"Turn over," Ruby demanded.

Pearl, who was very much enjoying the sudden dominance of her usually sweet partner, flipped over onto her belly. The damp floor was even colder against her front. She shivered. Ruby grabbed her bottom, kneading and squeezing, then slapped it. Pearl yelped in surprise but felt an ache in her loins. The leotard was drawn up her crack so that Ruby could get a good view without having it removed. After a gander she demanded Pearl take her clothes off, to which Pearl complied.

"Are you g-g-going to show me who I belong to?"

Ruby nuzzled Pearl's soft pink rump. "In a sexual manner, yeah. Mmm, how do you feel Pearl,"

Pearl wiggled her bottom a little, teasing. "Like I can't wait much longer,"

"Feeling dirty huh," Ruby bit a supple cheek then kissed it.

Pearl lifted herself off the ground by a couple of inches. The horny red gem gave herself a few rubs through her shorts, her dick hard, then phased all her clothes into oblivion. The tentacle was totally stiff, throbbing from the intense desire to latch on to Pearl. She scooted closer and urged Pearl to lift up just a little more.

The tip rubbed against Pearl's flowery lips; sticky strings stretched from it when Ruby pulled it back to position herself better. She pushed the tip in. Pearl kept unnaturally still, eyes closed gently, and focused on the feeling of being stretched. Ruby's cock was warm compared to the coolness of the bathroom and its wet floors.

"I'm yours Pearl," Ruby said quietly, half way inside. "and you're mine,"

Pearl moved her bottom back and helped to more swiftly connect them fully; Ruby's wide girth pushed steadily inside. She stopped at the base, Ruby watching as Pearl's ass pushed against her pelvis like it was made of fluffy dough.

Ruby pulled out slowly before expectantly shoving back inside, hitting Pearl hard. Pearl groaned, hand balled up close to her mouth as if to help keep sound from bouncing about the walls. Ruby gave three more of these strokes, each time causing Pearl to whimper and submit, before she could no longer go at such a pace. She sped up, hands gripping Pearl's cheeks.

"I love claiming you Pearl," Ruby got out, panting. "from behind like this,"

Pearl trembled. Her fluids coated Ruby's shaft and stuck against her pubic hair. This position was one they hadn't tried before; it gave Ruby the most wonderful angle to plow into her at. It was also less straining.

Ruby went on. "Ohhhh," she moaned. "when you came in me before.. Diamonds... I jerked off twice afterward,"

Pearl felt like she could almost cry from how good it all felt. Morganite thought she 'owned' her in some disgusting sort of way; forced, un-mutual, unnatural. Pearl cursed the Diamonds. But just as Pearl owned Ruby, Ruby owned Pearl, in a specific way that satisfied their mutual need for affection and sex. She wanted Ruby to own every part of her, body and soul. They would never be apart again.

Ruby slowed down. Sweet sweet pleasure built inside her head and her cock, making her body shake. She wanted to blow her load soon; she couldn't watch Pearl being so submissive without cumming explosively. An instinctive, ancient, and strange feeling arose in her guts. It welled up in the bottom most part of her through her stomach and chest, almost like there was a ball inside her body.

"Ah.. ahh.. Pearl," she moaned. "where-"

"Inside," Pearl answered. "this time inside,"

Ruby almost stopped, just barely inching in and out. "Dear are you sure?"

She nodded, pushing back against Ruby's cock. "Claim me, r-really claim me,"

Ruby spanked Pearl's bottom. "Naughty," she chuckled, speeding back up. Her head was tilted back slightly, giving her an aloof appearance.

She leaned over her, her hands gracing Pearl's stomach as she pushed in to the hilt and released a low groan. Streams of warm cum splattered her wet insides. Ruby leaned as far as she could, hands pushing up against Pearl's stomach. The cum had stopped, a small amount leaking over the edge, but Ruby hadn't pulled out or released her.

"Oh my stars," Ruby whispered. "ohhh, Pearl.. fuck,"

She pressed her pelvis tightly against Pearl. Her tentacle twitched inside. The instinctive feeling over took her; welling from the bottom up came a pleasing and relieving pressure. Ruby passed an egg about the size of Pearl's fist into her womb.

Pearl released a tiny gasp. She could feel it as it pushed through Ruby's tentacle, deep into her vagina, then into her womb. She had never been laid in before, and was not supposed to be. She looked over her shoulder.

"Is th-that an egg?" she asked, incredulous. "Ruby are you... you're laying eggs in me,"

Ruby nodded. "F-fuck... yeah," she replied. "I didn't mean to,"

"Mmm," Pearl put her head back down. She tried to press herself against Ruby more, though they were so close that that wasn't much possible. "I don't mind," she said under her breath as if embarrassed.

Ruby hissed as another egg pushed itself through her. As it traveled through her pulsating tentacle it pushed against Pearl's sensitive walls. Pearl grit her teeth and clenched her fists, feeling totally taken.

"How many a-a-are there," Pearl asked.

"Don't know," Ruby answered truthfully. "feels good,"

A third found its way into Pearl. She was quivering now. She reached a hand under herself and began rubbing furiously at her clitoris. A forth came- this one painstakingly slow. Pearl kept jerking herself off as it moved into her body, past the cervix, and was stashed with the other three. Then there was a fifth and just as it peeked in past the entrance of her cunt Pearl came violently on Ruby's dick.

"Ahhh!" Pearl cried, panting as she rode it out.

"Oh fuck," Ruby cursed. "you tightened, it's stuck,"

Pearl dropped her hand back and put it beside her head. Soft waves of pleasure began to subside. Her walls twitched around Ruby and the egg. Ruby's solution was to pull out a tad to force the egg to slide further down her tentacle, then to thrust back into to the cervix opening. Pearl loosened a little and the egg found its home. Finally Ruby was spent.

Her tentacle was removed and she lay on the ground totally exhausted. She'd never laid an egg in her life. Whenever they moved through her there was some sort of satisfaction, not just that she was making Pearl the carrier of her eggs, but also in the same sense as being jerked off.

Pearl carefully sat up, cum leaking out of her. She could feel the eggs shifting inside her body. It made her feel heavy. She placed a hand over her stomach and smiled. Even though she had never considered pregnancy or carrying eggs, there was something so delightful about the idea of her little babies running about. She rubbed the little bulge in her stomach and sighed. They couldn't keep them.

In some distant future or another world far far away perhaps it was possible for them to incubate and hatch eggs together. But Morganite's home? Absolutely not, never in a thousand years. Probably not even a million. Even ignoring that, gems did not often use their old birthing ways, as raising gems from Kindergartens produced quicker and 'purer' results. Hatched gems would frequently come out 'defective,' or 'off color,' which the Diamond's saw as wrong. Really, screw the Diamonds.

"Ruby," Pearl said after dispelling the disappointment in her chest. "I've gotta get rid of these before someone sees me,"

Ruby sat up, eying her handy work. Pearl's stomach stuck out like a different gem fusion in a crowd. She titled her head. "They shouldn't be fertile yet at least, it's only been a few minutes,"

Pearl nodded in agreement. She blinked sheepishly. "C-can you help me?"


	9. Clean Up

Ruby sat beside her lover who had since put her back against a wall. She needed to push the eggs out and finish cleaning before Morganite came in and exposed them. Ruby rubbed Pearl's arm to comfort her. The eggs didn't hurt going in, but pushing them back out- especially when she wasn't very turned on- would cause her body some stress. Getting eggs out before their actual due date would be uncomfortable, but with hard work and pushing it could happen.

Ruby kissed Pearl's cheek. "Okay, on three push! I'll help," she placed a hand on Pearl's belly.

"Phew, okay," Pearl nodded.

"One, two, three,"

Pearl shut her eyes and strained. Ruby pressed gently on Pearl's stomach so as not to hurt her. Pearl could already feel an egg struggling against the entrance of her womb. She stopped pushing and took a breather. Ruby soon counted down again and they resumed- an egg actually slipped into her vaginal canal, causing her to grit her teeth. That actually hurt! She groaned and pouted at Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked tenderly.

Pearl sighed and nodded. Getting eggs out wasn't as fun as getting them in, though the pressure against her inner walls was nice. "Yeah, I got one out. It just aches,"

Ruby rubbed Pearl's belly and kissed it. "Maybe if I touch you while you push,"

Pearl smiled a little. She nodded.

Ruby jerked Pearl off at a moderate pace as Pearl pushed the first egg all the way out of her. It clinked against the stone and rolled a little before Ruby stopped it and sat it beside them. The egg was like a geode; dull on the outside. If it had time to be fertilized by Ruby's cum the inside would eventually grow a new gem. When it hatched, the outer shell of the rock would crack open and the new gemstone would form into a young gem with thoughts and ideas of their own.

Pearl focused on getting the second one out. Ruby continued to jerk her off and also carefully put pressure on the bulge. The pregnant gem gritted her teeth and the second egg pushed out into her canal. It slid more easily through her as she became more turned on; fluids lubricated the egg. Out popped the egg, coated in left over cum.

The ache was become more a background pain at this point, and Pearl was starting to enjoy the process. When the third egg slid against her tight walls Pearl tilted her head back and groaned. She suddenly gasped and arched her back off the wall, her cunt twitching and squeezing the egg. Ruby had to stop jerking her off in fear of the clit becoming too sensitive.

"Did you just come from laying eggs?"

Pearl panted and smiled stupidly. "I-I think I did, it feels good,"

She pushed the third egg out. Then the forth. And on the fifth she let it stay inside her pussy for a minute, reveling in the pressure, before finally allowing it to slip out as well. Pearl was no longer pregnant and had a flatter belly, as if she had never been pregnant in the first place.

"There, all done," Ruby kissed Pearl's cheek. "we got to smash these, then you can toss them out,"

Pearl nodded. Morganite did not deal with garbage. She would not find the dirt or rock crumbs so long as Pearl kept them in with things like empty shampoo containers. Because the eggs weren't fertilized they were just rocks. Ruby smashed them to pieces while Pearl phased her clothes back on, totally and fully spent.

Soon Ruby was clothed and the pebbles were indeed dispersed into empty containers. The lovers kissed one big heavy kiss, and Ruby swiftly left the room so they would not be caught. Pearl wasn't going to forget whose she was anytime soon. She sighed, looking about the room. There was a silent lamentation of the events that occurred. It felt so amazing to be laid in, but smashing the solid rocks was saddening. There were no growing gems inside them of course but- there could have been if she had let them stay inside her.

Pearl tried her best to quickly fix up the room. She had lost a lot of time.

Ruby wandered back towards her quarters. She went over everything in her tired head. Pearl; sweet, graceful, lustrous Pearl. Pregnant Pearl. Little Ruby babies pattering about the house, wrestling and screaming and crying. Ruby wanted that so bad! Someday she swore she'd have that life. Someday she'd be happy.

Ruby stopped beside the door to her quarters when she heard giggling and whispering. That was a Ruby talking inside, but only one. Were there others it would be louder. Another voice whispered back- Jasper. Ruby squinted and leaned as close to the edge as she could without leaning over. She just wanted to listen.

"You're always so handsy," Ruby said. "you might get us caught some day,"

Jasper, who was sitting with Ruby in her lap, shrugged. "Nah,"

Ruby crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "I mean it! If you keep getting all soft and picking me up and snuggling in front of the other Rubies one of them is gonna tell someone more important eventually,"

It seemed that Jasper was having a conversation with Ruby. Ruby recalled what had happened before; Jasper caught she and Pearl before having sex and owned up to knowing. In the end Ruby had accused Jasper of being in a relationship with one of the other Rubies- specifically the snarky one with a stone on her neck. It was obvious to everyone and Jasper had sort of kind of admitted it.

Ironically, Jasper had scolded her for talking sweet to Pearl with a door open. Yet here they were having a serious talk about their relationship for anyone to just stop in and listen to.

"We're good at hiding it, and those dumb Rubies will never rat us out. Tch, I bet ya half of em have a thing too," Jasper replied, kissing Ruby on the head.

Ruby, who was still eavesdropping, rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the panel beside the door. The door slid down, causing Jasper and Ruby to start. The outer Ruby snickered and went on her way, successfully scaring her friends. That's what Jasper got for being snippy with her before.

Well, resting in her cubby was out. She'd have to find somewhere else. Really she just needed some time to sit down or close her eyes and recuperate from the party and the egg laying. She ended up going to the front door and telling one of the guards that she would take over the shift early. The Ruby thanked her and skipped off towards the quarters; the locked door would give Jasper and Ruby time to shut up hopefully.

Ruby sighed and stood stiffly on one side of the door. She could be quiet here and think. Eventually her eyes closed; she didn't sleep but instead used the silence to focus on her inner thoughts peacefully. The Ruby across from her gave her (unknowing to Ruby) a funny face when she began to grin.

Peridot paced in her quarters, grumbling and occasionally tapping things into her floating screen. She was trying to sort something out but couldn't. She stopped. Tapped her foot. Glared at her screen.

Pearl then entered the room. She looked as worn out as a Kindergartener with a Kindergarten full of twinning gems. The tall gem sat on a stool slowly, releasing a little 'hmph' when her bottom touched the surface as if she were pained. Her body was sore, she felt over worked, and Morganite had scolded her for taking too long to clean. The sex was worth it. She rubbed her stomach gently.

Peridot was glaring at Pearl from where she stood in the center. She turned back to her screen. Tapped her foot again. Groaned. The irritable little gem sped over to tired Pearl. When Pearl looked up Peridot cleared her throat and put her eyes to her screen.

"Perhaps there is something you could clarify," she began.

"Y-yes?"

Peridot shifted uncomfortably where she stood. "Friendship is not essential, yes?"

What a strange question! Pearl blinked and tapped her cheek, thinking. How did one answer something like that; essential? In what way. Essential for survival, essential for emotional health, or essential for career growth? The question was simply too vague.

"I'm not sure," Pearl said quietly.

Peridot sighed, tapping into her screen for a few awkward seconds. She finally looked at Pearl. "Then what are you good for if you can't help me,"

Pearl lowered her head. "I mean... I'm not s-sure, what you mean,"

Peridot rose an eyebrow. She hummed. "It's simple," she explained. "whether or not my opinion of friendship is one thing or the other, friendship still happens. The Rubies are friends. Morganite and Zircon are friends. And I have attracted the attention of a Ruby who says she wants to be my friend. But what is the point? Why have friends? What are they for,"

Pearl almost wanted to laugh. Peridots were very inquisitive creatures, it was sort of endearing were it not for the snobbery many contained along with it.

"Well," Pearl tried to answer. "I guess... sometimes gems get lonely, and h-h-having a friend to talk to makes them less lonely. It can make you happy,"

Peridot's face softened a bit and she typed into her screen. A moment of thought and she was speaking again. "So the goal of friendship is just happiness. But there are many ways to be happy. I am happy not to be yelled at, I am happy to make a part fit into another perfectly. Can this not overrule the need for friends,"

Pearl shrugged. "I guess it depends on th-the gem,"

Peridot nodded. She typed. She strode to the center. Paced. Pearl didn't even get a thank you.

"Hehe, knock knock!"

Peridot's eyebrows shot up and she stopped dead in her tracks. Ruby was standing at the door waving at her with a huge grin plastered on her face. This tenacious Ruby was sure something. Over the past several hours she kept following Peridot around and asking her questions. She was almost always smiling and spoke her mind so freely. Despite the slight annoyance of it all, Peridot was curious.

"What are you doing here," Peridot said as a statement rather than question.

Ruby wandered over, walking a silly walk. "Just wanted to see what you were doin'! I got off my shift early! I woulda gone to my quarters but the door was closed,"

Peridot squinted. "It was locked?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nah, I just heard Jasper inside and.. she can be real scary sometimes! I didn't feel like bothering her," she ground her toe into the floor bashfully.

Pearl was watching quietly. This must have been why Peridot was so talkative about friendship. She stood up carefully and headed to the door. "I'm going to go back to Morganite now. Good bye," she said politely before disappearing.

"Byyyye!" Ruby cheered. She turned back to Peridot, eyes glistening.

Peridot just didn't know what to say. She stared down, thinking hard, and watched as the bright white light bounced off of the stone on Ruby's ankle. It sparkled and shone; the clarity made it obvious to all who inspected it how young this Ruby was. Peridot looked back up, eyebrows fallen.

"Ruby. Have you ever met a Peridot before?"

Ruby titled her head cutely and stuck out her tongue. "Mmmm... just you, Peridot!"

"Did your superiors not teach you anything about the world?"

Ruby tilted he head the other way. "Oh they taught me lots! I know there's a lotta me. I know I'm hardly above a Pearl. I know that Agates are scary, Topazes are respected but given funny looks, Rutiles are kinda weird- I know Peridots are smart,"

Peridot lifted her palms. "Okay. Enough. I know these things. If you were taught all this, why is it you seek me out?"

Ruby shrugged, face falling a little. "I thought we talked about this,"

Peridot sped away and sat at a stool, looking grumpy and confused. "Yes yes, but why me,"

Ruby wandered over, fidgeting. Peridot seemed upset. She wasn't sure how to comfort her, but she would try. "We talked about that too.. you're a nice Peridot, but nobody knows that! The Rubies joke about you a lot, and Jasper doesn't seem to like you much. But I know you're a good gem, you just wanna do engi- engineor- engine-"

"Engineer?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Exactly! You just wanna do engineer stuff! That's not so bad, you must like it a lot to be so focused,"

The compliments really did give Peridot a warm feeling in her chest. She placed her hand on her cheek and stared at the surface of the tiny table. She finally got some recognition and it was from a lowly Ruby. But that didn't mean it didn't feel good. She sighed.

"I have a confession. I don't know how to be a friend,"

Ruby, helpful as ever, took a seat and leaned over the table. "Oh that's so easy! Ya just kinda talk to each other and make jokes. That's how all the Rubies are,"

The green gem drummed her fingers. "Well. We are talking now,"

Ruby nodded and giggled. "Yeah, we are,"

It went quiet for some time. Peridot kept her eyes down passively. With every passing second she felt wrong. If friendship was talking and cracking up then sitting in silence was not being a friend. For no particular reason she found herself needing to succeed. Peridot had to be a good friend. She was a good craftsmen, a good secretary, she ought to just as well be good at something as easy as friendship. Then why was it so hard? She'd barely started.

Perhaps the reason to crave success was simply in her nature. She liked doing a good job. It didn't always result in head pats or kind words, but when it did Peridot was secretly ecstatic. Her fingers moved; _tap tap tap._

Ruby kicked her legs where she sat, staring at poor awkward Peridot. It was obvious the other wasn't going to speak. Maybe all she really needed was someone nice to show her how to have a conversation that wasn't about work. Ruby drew a circle with her finger and let her head rest on her hand, like Peridot.

"Sooooo," Ruby drawled. "how have you been,"

Peridot blinked and furrowed her eyebrows as if she were sad. She took a few seconds to come up with an answer. "I've been adequate,"

Ruby nodded. "Well that's good! I've been tired, that party was somethin'! What did you think of it?"

Peridot shrugged. "Annoying. An inconvenience. Alas, it was what Morganite wanted,"

"Oh, why's that?"

Sigh. "I've other things to do," she replied simply.

Ruby shifted. "Like uh, what?"

Though dumbfound by the bombardment of questions, Peridot seemed slightly more at ease the more were asked. She became less self-aware and instead just focused on replying. She removed her cheek from her hand and rolled her wrist in the air.

"I am solely responsible for the upkeep of the household. That is to say, all but polishing and scrubbing. Our lights stay on because of me. I tend to faulty wiring and the like inside the walls- I make sure all electronics work. If a light screen breaks, I order one in. I am very busy," her pouty face became more stern. "and Morganite wastes my time with a party,"

Ruby, who was leaned further over the table, had a look of pure wonder. Peridot could almost swear there were stars twinkling in her eyes.

"W-what," Peridot fretted, uncomfortable.

Ruby leaned back sheepishly. "It's just.. you're so cool Peridot! You do everything!"

Peridot blushed. She was then upset at herself for blushing. "Yes I.. am very busy," she concluded, turning her head away and smiling.

Ruby nodded. "So cool," she repeated in a whisper. Peridot was amazing. So pretty, so important, so secretly nice! Ruby acted as if she and Peridot were equals, but in reality Ruby did so little to be considered that. Ruby began to wonder how many Peridots there were in the universe. Were there any so important as this one? Did they all keep the lights on at home? Ruby would never know.

After another bout of aching silence Peridot cleared her throat. She stared off as if to prove she would not spare her attention on a Ruby. Scratched her neck.

"So. Ruby. What do you occupy your time with. Wait. I already know. You guard the door,"

Ruby wiggled with pleasure. "I can kinda fly the ship! Before this I had weapon training, I know how to use a knife,"

Peridot nodded awkwardly. Having normal conversations was hard. She gave a glance across to the peppy lump of dirt. Her eyes darted back swiftly and she grimaced like an over stimulated dog.

"Heh," Peridot huffed, embarrassed.

"What is it? What's so funny?" Ruby asked, eyes wide as she bore into Peridot's profile.

Peridot rubbed her thumbs together. "Nothing,"


	10. Just Fine

Ruby and Pearl continued on the way they did; going about their duties, having secluded rendezvous, and fusing when they felt it safe to do so. This was how they intended to live their lives. Being together in the cruel gem world was much more comforting than going at it alone. They would do whatever it took to be with one another, even if it meant risking it all. Would life really be worth it to give up that love they'd cultivated, just to please wrong and arbitrary rules set upon them by the tyrants of their homeland?

Where there was also excitement in becoming Rhodonite there was also now familiarity. Sparks and electricity were mystifying, but the warm rush of just being with the one they've known for some time was equally coveted. It was like taking a bath after an exhausting day, or laying in front of the fire after playing outside in the crisp autumn air. Home.

The walls that encased them- this place where they lived- how could this place be a home? Home was love, home was the fireplace, home was comfort. They were supposed to feel at home here, serving the gem they were given to. Like objects. They were no better than a shiny trophy, only when you yelled at that trophy instead of sitting there it would bottle up its emotions and cry it out when it was left alone.

The ache in Pearl's body subsided after a few days of rest. She had been lethargic, but it had finally ebbed away and she had gone back to her agile self. And now a full week had passed. Ruby, despite the deafening pleasure of it, had been able to restrain herself from laying any more eggs into Pearl. Pearl, as nice as it was to carry then lay the eggs, found the whole process to be absolutely exhausting. Maybe someday they could carry eggs until their hatch day, but not any time soon.

Morganite was sitting leaned against the edge of the bath, lounging. Her eyes were shut in peace. Pearl, who was on her knees behind Morganite, was massaging sweet smelling shampoo into Morganite's locks. Her fingers kneaded and scratched, receiving a sigh of relaxation from the water.

"I think I'm about due for a second Pearl," Morganite said out loud. "one is good and well, but surely insignificant for someone of my standing,"

Pearl grimaced. She pulled back Morganite's bangs gently and lathered into them.

"After all, my Morganite friend has two, and I'm far higher ranking than her! Perhaps I will send in a request for a second. Hm. I might be asked to fill a roll to earn her, if I'm not seen as deserving yet. No matter, I will do what it takes,"

After Morganite's bath Pearl was posted at the door to Morganite's room. Morganite, inside with door closed, was up to who knows what. Pearl sighed and held her hands clasped at the pelvis. She stared blankly at the plain wall across from her. It felt almost as if she could hear the sound of time passing her by. The wall was a canvas she knew very well. In it she could paint vivid images of towering city lines, blinding lights, buildings full of singing gems- what have you. Today, however, it remained empty of good feelings.

Her daydreams drifted about the hall. Another Pearl? She inwardly knew nothing was wrong with her, but her irrational thoughts pushed the idea that perhaps there was. Did she not scrub the bathroom well enough- when she straightened Morganite's desk was it not to her liking?

She tried to imagine what the other Pearl might look like. Eyes closed, she breathed out calmly. Within she pictured a tall curvy Pearl. She had beautiful long hair that she bundled up into a graceful bun, and had spindly fingers that made the most wonderful shapes as she danced. Her body was adorned in a glittering dress with a transparent rim, which cut off at her knees. Her feet- clad in shallow high heels, yet still she danced far better than Pearl. Lids flew back open. Pearl's face was a sour one.

She crossed her arms and leaned carelessly against the wall in an attempt to calm her thoughts. Again she shut her eyes. With the base of her head touching the wall, she began to think of more pleasant things instead. Ruby. Yes, her darling Ruby loved her! Now that was a much better thought. She could see her darling Ruby clearly; bright red body full of joy and bashfulness. The gem embedded in her chub sparkling as she walked the halls. Their eyes meeting.

When the new Pearl arrives, thought Pearl, what would Ruby think? Would they become fast friends? Would Ruby, finding the new house member beautiful, attempt to court her? Pearl grit her teeth and turned her head. She glared at nothing. Mad at herself for ever considering such a nightmare, Pearl decided she did not like the idea of a new Pearl in the slightest. Ruby would never betray her! And yet at the notion of a new Pearl, Pearl felt like an old buck scraping its antlers against the bark of a tree. She had to ward off the new blood somehow. Suddenly Pearl was struck with the overwhelming desire to leave. She sniffled softly to herself.

Ruby sat in the recreational room, her eyes fixed upon the desk across the way. She was alone and all was quiet. She wasn't really looking at anything; her gaze seemed to penetrate anything it the way and instead stare far, far into the distance at something no one else could see. She was waiting for Pearl. A days work had gone by and at this point Morganite would want time with Peridot and her light screen. She would often send Pearl away so rest for two or three hours before needing her once more.

After some long deafening minutes Pearl arrived. She came into the room, displaying a small smile upon her lips. She found her way to the cushion and sat closely beside her partner.

"Oh Pearl," Ruby fretted, laying her palms on Pearl's arms. "what's the matter?"

Pearl, who hadn't wanted to ruin their rendezvous, shrugged. "Nothing,"

Ruby scooted closer and lifted herself to kiss Pearl's forehead. She took one of Pearl's pale hands. "You can tell me anything," she said. "if you're not, uh, feeling up to it we don't gotta,"

After a moment of considering it, Pearl curled her fingers through Ruby's. She tried to smile a little, but it was awkward and her eyes betrayed her. "I still w-w-wanna fuse, it's just that today Morganite told m-me that she wants another Pearl,"

Ruby blinked. "Isn't that good? You'll have less work,"

Pearl shrugged again, looking down at their entwined hands. "I guess so," she admitted. "just that.. I don't know. Is th-there something wrong with me?"

Ruby's eyes went wide. "No! You're perfect!" she hugged Pearl tightly. "No other gem could compare!"

This actually bubbled up a genuine smile and soft giggle from the lanky gem. She hugged back and kissed Ruby's curly afro lovingly. When they parted Ruby was washed with warmth from Pearl's sweet gaze. They stared at one another a few solid moments in peace before Pearl's smile widened.

"Oh Ruby let's just leave," she said dreamily. It was as if she knew this was impossible- but oh how wonderful would it be.

Ruby scrunched her brows together, worried. "Now? But- how! We can't leave, she'd find out. She'd find us some how," Ruby glanced around, spooked. She turned back to her love and whispered. "you know what they do to gems like us,"

Pearl's eyes softened and her smile faltered. "No, not leaving now. I keep th-thinking. What if, somehow, we just walked right out the door. We could be together for as l-l-long as the stars burn! Until the heat death of it all,"

Ruby's body warmed with love, but her gem felt cold as ice. She tried to say something but didn't know what to say.

Pearl laughed cynically. She rubbed her hand against Ruby's cheek. "I know we can't," she went on. "but if we could- we could be fused for as long as we wanted,"

Ruby nuzzled the hand. There was no accepting this reality that they lived in. Sneaking around, pretending they hadn't fused, serving Morganite and taking her undesired scolding.

Pearl met Ruby's eyes sadly. "I don't think I can wait," she whispered.

"F-for what," Ruby asked back.

"To fuse,"

They had planned to meet in the recreational room then go to Pearl's quarters together. Peridot would be with Morganite, thus the room would be void. But with all this talk of running away, every particle in Pearl's light body pained to mingle with Ruby. Her body very literal missed Ruby's.

"But Pearl, the door is open,"

Pearl giggled softly. "Then let's close it,"

So they closed the door and returned to the cushions, where they hugged tightly and kissed gently. The two became blinding and their waves washed into one another like salt upon an imaginary shore. Rhodonite found herself sitting comfortably, smiling to herself. Here she was! Rhodonite was blinking awake.

Her body was a mash of her two parts; four limbs and four eyes. Perhaps they were not so old a relationship to appear perfect, but their body was perfect to Rhodonite.

The gem stood up and stretched her thick arms high into the air, her mid arms stretching low. She rolled her shoulders and fell into the position of being herself. Thinking was not simply like two people talking, it was like two people talking at the same time yet understanding every word despite it. She strolled about the room. Her fingers skimmed the round machine in the center of the cushions- she moved across to the desk and fiddled with a memento.

"I don't want to be alone," she said to herself. After a second of contemplation she placed a hand to her cheek. "I don't have to be,"

She wandered back to the cushions. Rhodonite didn't want to split up just yet, but Ruby and Pearl could not make their way to the gem quarters if they were Rhodonite. She gazed at the surface of the door some several feet away, then down at the tiny hands in her lap. She didn't mind having so many limbs and eyes; really, she could feel and see more with them than when they were binary.

"We can't just- I can't- I mean, hm," she shut her mouth to think, eyes searching. "I can't unfuse. I just can't. I'm so tired of feeling empty and u-used," she whispered.

The room answered back with silence. Not even the aura machine made a hum. Rhodonite rubbed her arms and laid down on her back. She wasn't sad, but she felt this air of uncertainty. Rhodonite often felt uncertain and unsure; perhaps not as confident in herself as she ought to be. But still she had love inside of her. She hugged her body carefully; tenderly.

"Let's just keep going on," she said in a double meaning. "no one will know. I need to relax,"

A small hand traveled down her hip and over her pelvis with purpose. The palm gently rubbed between her legs as Rhodonite attempted to focus on herself and not the whole world. She stopped still when she thought she heard the pitter patter of gem feet echoing down the hall, but the sound paid no mind to the closed office door. She waited a handful of seconds before continuing to defile herself.

While the little hand rubbed, the large one groped. She kneed her breasts in their cloth prison; the soft flesh squishing and giving way to her fists. As Rhodonite, her breasts were a small handful. They were certainly larger than either Ruby or Pearl, and she had had such fun in the past watching them jiggle. Within the tight hold of her clothes they refrained from much jiggling, however the scrape of the fabric against her nipples was exciting.

Finally Rhodonite was falling away from the world. The walls around them seemed endless and ever changing as she ignored them in favor of her building arousal. All that appeared real was the cushion underneath and Rhodonite herself.

Tired of teasing herself through her clothes, Rhodonite phased them away easily. She sat up, bare as a human baby, and peered down at herself. Her clit was erect and her folds sufficiently slick. To reward them, a delicate finger found its way against the entrance. She spared very little time and inserted it. Then a second one. Then a third. Her pussy was a little bigger than Ruby or Pearl, though she wasn't complaining.

Fingering herself careful, Rhodonite found her eyes closed and her thoughts drifting. She thought of close quartered encounters featuring her counterparts, of getting fucked into a wall, of having sex in the bath. She paused and gave her pussy a rest. Then she fingered herself a few minutes more before promptly removing the wet digits from her cunt.

She sat back somewhat and breathed. A hand went on to rub her throbbing clitoris, bringing a sigh to Rhodonite's parted lips. She imagined Pearl on her back, laying comfortably in Morganite's private room, getting fucked into the floor. She saw Ruby cum hard- pushing spurts of warm fluids against Pearl's tender cervix before laying the first egg. Oh, she had to stop jerking herself off. She nearly came early.

Rhodonite relaxed, letting herself calm back down. Her clit continued to throb and she felt it stiffen considerably; her tentacle decided it wanted attention instead. She felt the sensation one feels when one's tentacle inadvertently starts to unsheathe itself from the body. Such a lovely sensation. Half unveiled now, Rhodonite took one of her upper hands and grasped it gently. It wiggled around the tip, wanting to curl around her hand.

When she stroked it- goopy slime lubricating the shaft- it began to unsheathe further. With enough coaxing she was absolutely revealed to the world. The tentacle was quite long (though not as long as Pearl's) and thick enough to make a quartz scream with ecstasy. Even the tip was about as thick around as two of Pearl's fingers.

"Mmmm," Rhodonite hummed at the sight.

The thick hand began to jerk herself off. She closed her eyes once again, soaking up every pin prick of pleasure. Ah, she really needed this. One of the lower hands reached down below the shaft, feeling around, before discovering the hole of her anus. Rhodonite almost flinched with realization; somewhat like an octopus, as a new fusion she was not totally aware of all her limbs at once. She paused to consider, before agreeing to allow herself to try something new.

She rose the fingers to her lips, slicked the pointer with spit, and actively brought it back to her bottom. The reach was bad for serious business, so she carefully laid back down upon the inviting cushions supporting her deeds. Absently stroking herself here and there, she focused on her anus. The finger rubbed around the tiny hole, as if trying to coax it to relax. A asshole was not a vagina. Even at rest it would never be as loose as her pussy, but she could still put herself at ease with a bit of fondling first.

Finally Rhodonite attempted penetration. She got the tip of her finger in and oh, it was weird. The hole squeezed around her like hands clasped to one's neck in an effort to suffocate. She pushed the finger in slowly, slowly, slowly. She got in to the knuckle and stopped, jerking herself off more to further relax. The strange sensation was new and distracting, so Rhodonite needed to get more in the mood again.

The pointer wiggled and pulled out to the tip, then back in, then to the tip, then back in. She gently fingered her ass with the little hand and rubbed her cock with a big one. She was getting in a good rhythm. It felt alright.

After a few minutes of this, Rhodonite changed up her strategy and began to just so slightly push her finger deep and upwards as it came inside. This was so much better; she turned her head and sighed. The fusion ran her hand up the length of her gooey, stiff dick, and took to breathing soft breaths of pleasure.

"Ohhh," she moaned, feeling dirty to create audible sound.

She went back into her head. Suddenly the idea of being fucked while leaned over the side of Morganite's desk burned into her brain, forcing pre-cum to leak from the tip of her ever throbbing tentacle. And, though somewhat of a raunchy notion, she imaged herself being plowed by Jasper. Her big hand grasping Rhodonite's shoulders- slapping up against her ass as her cock hit home again and again. Rhodonite's cheeks burned dark at the thought.

"Ah-h..ah!"

Spurts of hot cum exploded outwards, shooting intense amounts of light into Rhodonite's eyes. The fluid splattered against her stomach and breasts, a small amount dribbling off her side onto the cushion. She huffed, squeezing the last bit out, and then let it rest flaccid against her tummy.

The cool air etched into her body, warmth gone. Four hands rested against clean parts of her stomach. She allowed the pleasure to ebb away like that of a lake carrying away a child's plastic shovel, then sat up. She'd never jerked off as Rhodonite before- it felt great! Her tentacle was re-sheathed, and the cum was starting to get sticky. With nothing else to clean herself off with, she reluctantly got onto her belly so that the cushions could act as a towel. Perhaps she hadn't thought it all through, but it was just too amazing to regret.

Mostly clean, Rhodonite sat on the cushion and just let herself soak in the quiet for a moment. A smile sat peacefully upon her magenta face- a smile she wished she could show the world. It wasn't simply a post-coitus expression of calm, but the whole feeling she got from being a fusion in general. It seemed the world missed out on this. At the very least it missed out on it publicly, as there was no doubt that fusions such as Rhodonite happened commonly behind closed doors. Literally, she supposed, as in her current case.

She phased her clothes back on. It was about time to split and go about their regular duties within the house hold. They'd been fused for some time now, and the longer they remained so the more likely they would be caught. Now she felt more at ease- the fretful anxieties of Pearl hushed and the worried ideas of Ruby blown away with the wind. They would be just fine.

Before they could think to pull apart, there were suddenly two sets of tip-tapping directly outside of the door, muffled voices chattering and all. Rhodonite stood up and whipped around in a panic, but as soon as they started to glow with light the door opened. Pearl was flung to one side and Ruby the other.

"What in the name of the Diamonds!?" Morganite cursed.

"Oh my stars," mumbled Peridot beside her, wide eyed.

Ruby leaped up and rose her palms, brows furrowed. She found herself stammering and stuttering to explain. Pearl remained doe-eyed with horror upon the floor. She was stunned as if she were a rabbit flipped onto its back by a hungry fox. Trapped. Scared. Frozen.

Everything would not be just fine.


	11. The Fall

The fusion had been discovered. There was really no going back now. Morganite marched towards them, heels stomping against the hard floor. Oh Diamonds, she was going to shatter them.

"You've corrupted my best Ruby!" screamed Morganite. "I'll have you shattered, you disgusting, disgraceful, disappointing Pearl!"

Ruby moved to protect her lover. She was trying hard not to set the place on fire in fear. "It was my fault! I-I-I asked her to!"

Morganite pointed a finger. "Don't think you're scot-free, I'll have you taken to court and sentenced to a life of imprisonment," she stepped back and placed a hand to her forehead as if she'd faint. "OHHH," she whined. "I take in a ratty Pearl from the kindness of my heart and she repays me like this!"

Peridot continued to stand awkwardly in the door way, sweating. She didn't know what to do. She was astounded by what had happened in front of her. She hadn't been aware that different gems could fuse at all- or would want to for that matter. Eventually she perked up, lifting a finger. "U-uh, should I send a message to Zircon,"

Morganite stopped swooning and turned back towards her secretary. "Yes, begin drafting a letter," she whipped towards Pearl and Ruby. "and you," she pointed at Pearl. "are going to be shattered immediately,"

Morganite reached out over Ruby to yank Pearl up by the wrist. Pearl, unsteady and terrified, stumbled as she was forced onto her feet. She inadvertently knocked into Ruby who stepped out of the way. Ruby stared in disbelief and panic for little more than five entire seconds before lunging and placing a death grip on Pearl's other arm.

"What are you doing, let go! You're only making things worse," cried Morganite, pulling Pearl. Ruby was scooted a few inches, unable to match the strength of the bigger gem. She pulled hard on Pearl in the opposite direction, which gained a whimper form Pearl. They were hurting her!

Morganite gave another hardy tug and Ruby let go, tumbling back onto her bottom. She was fearful and furious, tears dabbing at her eyes and the floor beginning to scorch. This was not how things were supposed to happen. She breathed heavily and watched as Morganite was dragging Pearl away to the door.

Another burst of courage enveloped her, as if someone had struck a match inside her belly. She yelled out and leaped into a run; Ruby subsequently punched Morganite in the back when she wasn't looking.

"Augh!" Morganite yelped, feeling fire against her body. She had let go of Pearl and stumbled forward with the force, a hand rubbing the burn on her back. By now Ruby had taken Pearl's hand and took off out the room and front door- leaving a screaming and cursing Morganite in the door frame calling after the couple. Peridot, scared yet mystified, had yet to start the draft.

The two had been wandering around Homeworld for nearly an hour, keeping to the few shadowy areas that they could. There were just so many aristocratic gems with servants trailing behind them that they feared one of them would eventually notice that they were alone and suspicious. Servant gems did sometimes run errands without their masters, but they were paranoid.

So far no one had come after them. They ended up stopped behind a building hidden inside a sliver of darkness that it cast. Ruby paced and Pearl sat with her back to the wall. She had her knees to her chest and held them close. She sniffled softly.

"I'm s-so sorry," Pearl stuttered weakly.

Ruby stopped pacing and placed her hand on top of Pearl's head. "It's not your fault," she replied. "it's the whole messed up system,"

Pearl glanced up and nodded once. They were quiet, both in their own thoughts.

Ruby removed her hand. "What do we do now,"

Pearl tightened her hold of her legs. "They'll send robots after us,"

The standing gem shuttered and crossed her arms. She sat down beside her lover and leaned against her. Pearl wiped a tear from her eye. Soon they were holding hands and Ruby was whispering that everything would be alright- they'd make it through somehow.

"I should have waited," replied Pearl. "we should have went to the room- we sh-should have-" she sighed.

The other kissed the back of Pearl's hand and shooshed her sweetly in the same way a mother might a scared child. Ruby eventually stood up to look around the corner and into the open streets of Homeworld cautiously. Gems strolled here and there. She observed an Agate buying something from a lowly vendor then bundling it up and handing it to her Pearl. Across the way a Zircon wagged her finger and yelled at a somewhat smaller Topaz.

Suddenly a gem caught her eye in the sparse crowd. It was the lavender Zircon from Morganite's past house party- oh no. She seemed to be frantically asking random gems questions. Pink Sapphire was with her; her future vision would give them away. Pink Sapphire's head slowly turned towards the building they were squatting behind. Ruby leaped back, startled. Oh Diamonds.

"What's wrong," whispered Pearl.

Ruby rubbed her red cheek and picked at a curl in her hair. She peeked around again- just for a second. Pink Sapphire was walking else where, and the Zircon had opened up a light screen. She was communicating with another Zircon, no doubt ordering for the release of search droids.

"We've got to go," Ruby rasped, shaking. "now,"

They held hands and tried to fast walk inconspicuously away from that direction. They skirted around the edge of a drop off and walked around the building, heading away. Not once did they look back. Suddenly there was a shout- Zircon had seen them!

"You two! Pearl and Ruby! Stop! Stop right now! Identify yourselves!" yelled the Zircon from some distance, hands cupped around her mouth.

When the pair didn't turn, speeding up as if readying to dart, her suspicions were confirmed. She called up the light screen and reported the information on where they were and where they were heading. Pink Sapphire by now had come back to Zircon's side. Yes, she had seen them in her future vision. But she hadn't ratted them out. This was all a waste of time.

As Pearl and Ruby ran around another towering building, shoving past angry elites, they thought they heard Zircon screaming that it was already too late. Before long they heard humming- robonoid. Death was near, Pearl began to shake. Ruby gripped her hand hard. There- she saw it- the conical robonoid's eye hovering far behind them and scanning. It caught sight of them and sped up, moving over the tops of chatting and disgusted gems.

Suddenly the two took out in a run with Ruby nearly dragging Pearl behind her. They had to escape! They had to hide! It saw them, and they needed to lose it fast. Ruby turned around the side of a short spire, but the robonoid wasn't dumb. It swooped around the corner and kept following them. The eye glowed, readying to shoot.

The two turned again and the shot missed. Something exploded and someone screamed but they didn't have time to rubberneck- keep going! Pearl thought she heard an Agate yelling at them to halt. Any and all eyes that they passed were stuck on them as their legs carried them away- away- they stopped.

It was the edge. There was no where else to go. Pearl began to cry and Ruby couldn't keep still, her head shifting every what way. The robonoid had spotted them again. It closed in. Ruby looked over her shoulder at the steep drop off; she knew what was down there. Dirt. Darkness. Death. She locked eyes with the robonoid, up at her partner, then back to the robonoid. This was it. This was really, really it. She swallowed her fear.

It prepared to shoot, electricity licking the air as it glowed. Ruby's previously frozen legs began to tremble. As the glow reached its peak Ruby tackled Pearl's legs and tipped them over- the shot lashed out over their heads. Pearl screamed and Ruby clung to her.

They were falling.

The buzzing robonoid looked over the edge, but they were simply falling too fast to aim at. Soon they disappeared into the obscurity of lower Homeworld. It had no orders to follow past the ends of the world, so it just backed up and calmly went on its way back to base.

They awoke in a flurry of dust and debris, having left quite the indent in the ground. When Ruby sat up, sore and confused, she realized that they had escaped certain death. Her quick thinking landed them at the bottom of Homeworld, but at least they were alive. Pearl blinked awake beside her, having had a temporarily a lapse in consciousness. She was awake now, though.

Pearl coughed as the dust settled. "Wh-where are we?" she asked, so scared her teeth chattered.

Ruby stood up on wobbly legs. All around them light filtered down, casting long shadows and flittering across particles in the air. Everything was gray.

"Somewhere safe... I hope," Ruby replied quietly.

She helped her love back onto her feet. They thought it best to keep moving in case robonoids were sent down after them as often happened with escaped gems. The two walked among the ruins. They'd never seen this part of the world, not even in images. It was the original kindergarten. The whole thing was a maze of holes and rock, bitten bare by the sharp canines of gemkind. It inspired awe as much as despair. Anyone who ended up down here was dead for sure.

Pearl wasn't going to question Ruby's choices. What had happened was obviously not the most desirable action, but it had been the only one. Were it not for her short, sweet little Ruby's dedication to keeping her safe, they would have been fried by now. And then, after they were electrocuted, their stones would be taken to court. Pearl would be instantly shattered, and Ruby would be put in a rigged trial.

They had been through so much together. Pearl recalled that day when they had first been seen to the door by Sapphire. She had scrutinized them and waved them out as if she had seen their future, and Pearl couldn't help but wonder just how far the Sapphire could see. Did she know they'd fall in love? Have sex? Fuse? Did Sapphire know they'd jump? Well, now they'd never know.

There was a strange, stale wind that moved through the depths. Other worldly sounds came from them when the breeze pushed over the edges of holes. Ruby kept close to Pearl while Pearl took to watching their surroundings. Compared to the liveliness of the surface- it was so quiet. It made them nervous.

They'd been walking for some time.

"I need to rest," said Pearl.

Gems did not get tired in the sense humans do. But the excitement and turmoil of it all was draining the life out of Pearl. They moved into a large hole in the rock and sat down.

"Feeling okay?" asked a worried Ruby. She was petting the back of Pearl's hand to calm her.

She nodded. "Y-yeah.. I just don't know wh-what we're going to do,"

Ruby kissed the hand and kept petting. She was quiet for a while in thought. "We should just keep going! If we- if we keep moving we can hide. They'll never find us,"

Pearl sighed a shaky breath. Ruby was right, that was all they could do. With any luck the burrows in the walls would confuse the robots once they began sniffing them out. Though so far everything was lifeless. If they could see no gems alive in the pit- who was to say survival here was possible at all? But they loved each other. They'd keep moving on and on and on for that love; if they died then they died together.

Pearl took Ruby's other hand. She stared with wet eyes into Ruby's, brows furrowed. In the smallest voice she asked "Can we fuse?"

Ruby returned a miniscule smile. She kissed Pearl gently- shaking. They blurred into light and became one again.

Rhodonite took a moment to settle herself. She hugged her knees to her chest, eyes closed. Her thoughts were swirling around in her shared mind. As a fusion the two would be less likely to get split up if cornered, and if caught they'd be together until fired upon.

She crawled out of the hole and faced the dark canyon once more. This was it, she supposed. This was her new home. Rhodonite took a breath and started off again towards what she'd like to think was the heart of the maze; dizzying and intertwining in ways that would hopefully mix up a hunting robot. Her top hands held together and the lower ones stayed at her sides. Above, light was flicking through the dust.

 _well guys, this is it. thanks so much for following me through summer as i finished this. this is the longest fanfic i ever wrote! i hope you've enjoyed all the doodles i stuck in too. there will be an epilogue posted after this to wrap it up. 3 see y'all around_


	12. Epilogue

Pink Sapphire stared at the message on her light screen. She leaned her elbow on her desk and gave it a tired expression. It was another letter from Morganite- one of her lesser business partners. The gem had been compensating for her loss of assets by attempting to snuggle up to Sapphire, as if being buddy-buddy with one would make her less of a nuisance. Two weeks had gone by but she was still sending way too many personal messages.

The screen was handed off to a Pearl with the request to read it, as even trying to made Sapphire's stone ache.

"Dear Pink Sapphire," began Pearl. "I'm so glad you received my last gift so well! I had it hand picked by my new- and more lustrous- Pearl. You really ought to stop by for a visit some time and see her. She is a marvel compared to the one I generously let go. Alas, I have not gotten a response in my request for a new Ruby, but time will tell what the Diamond's will do. All major-"

"Stop," Pink Sapphire cut off. She rubbed her cheeks and huffed. This was getting painful. Then she signaled for Pearl to keep going.

"All major robonoid search units have been called off for some time now, however you and I both know that by the power of our radiant Diamond no gem can evade capture for much longer. My other servants have been taking it well, though I am suspicious of Peridot. Well. Enough of that! It's been so long since I threw a party. In fact, I'm thinking of throwing one again soon. All the better to show off my new Pearl. Why don't you come as my honored guest? I'll even have the bath run for you in private so no one will be a bother. Not sharing with Jasper would make for a lovely evening. We can talk about our latest contracts after all other guests have gone, as well. See you soon, your loyal Morganite,"

She knew that was coming. Well, she'd just send a reply later. The light screen was returned to her sleek desk and she stood up, moving to a tall window at the back of the room. She could look down at the gem city; pulsating with gems running about. A pair of Zircons were carting a Topaz away, but had to use Jaspers to keep the big gem from going mad and ripping away. There was an Aquamarine bartering from something on the street and had apparently made a small Carnelian cry, and then closer to the building an Emerald observed the crowd with a Peridot chattering at her side.

Sapphire wondered about it all. Homeworld was the pinnacle of gem civilization but had been dwindling the past couple thousand years. It seemed more and more gems were being shattered and imprisoned in larger numbers than she'd seen since the war for Earth so long ago. And what for? Freedom and love? Could they not find that on Homeworld?

Ruby and Pearl- two low class gems who ran away together. She knew them briefly. They were just a tiny blip on her radar, but they had somehow wormed their way into her head. Morganite couldn't seem to stop talking about them. Pink Sapphire had kept Ruby and Pearl at arms length. They didn't interact. It wasn't befitting of a gem of her stature to be friendly with gems of their type. But every time she looked at one of her own Pearls now, she couldn't help but wonder if she ought to be nicer to them.

Sapphire was very nice, if not quiet. But still, could she be nicer? She saw in her minds eye the fear in Pearl and Ruby. To them it seemed everything was terrifying. But- whatever it was they had together- it devoured that fear entirely. So, while Sapphire was not friends with her Pearls, and her Pearls did not fear, if she could allow them that bliss of never needing to fear at all should she?

As a Sapphire she saw a lot. She did not see indefinably, but she saw pretty far. She had know that Pearl and Ruby would fall in love, and had seen just the slightest bit of what would happen behind closed doors for the first time. She didn't see, however, just how far it would go.

The prestigious gem would never know the couple's life outside of Morganite's rule. Her mind was empty of the depths of the Kindergarten; of Rhodonite discovering friends among the maze below. She didn't see Fluorite, or Padparadscha, or Rutile, and she would never in her life see Rhodonite help steal a ship with an assumed-to-be-extinct human. Didn't see them happy. As far as Pink Sapphire knew, the two were still out there alone and sad.

She finally turned from the glass and sat back at her desk. Her hand loomed over the light screen- she was ready to reply to Morganite. Yes, she would attend the party. And yes, she'd love to talk about their business relationship. Sapphire didn't mention, though, that at that meeting they would most certainly be cutting ties. Morganite was unpleasant. It was a long time coming that they sever it.

Sapphire smiled just thinking about it.


End file.
